El Joven Lobo del Norte
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Harry Potter logra derrotar a Lord Voldemort pero el precio es demasiado caro, y termina muriendo. No obstante, los dioses deciden darle una oportunidad. Es hora de que el futuro Rey del Norte ascienda. Harry!RobbStark
1. Renacer

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí AndyRiddle con una nueva historia. Pero esta vez me he alejado de los oneshots románticos graciosos yaoi para dar a luz a este proyecto que he tenido en mente más serio.**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry reencarna en el gran Poniente? **

**Sé que ha habido muchos fics, de los que me he basado de algunos, que hacen esta perspectiva pero la mayoría con Harry como Jon Snow o como un nuevo integrante de la casa Stark o Targaryen. **

**Yo en cambio, me he planteado en hacerlo reencarnar en uno de mis personajes favoritos: Robb Stark. **

**En esta historia, Harry no es el típico slytherin o mago superpoderoso. Nop. Será más o menos el gryffindor de la saga original –aunque también demostrará sus venas slytherin y ravenclaw-, con el adhesivo de que podrá usar poca magia -se irá más por la espada-, solo que un tanto más preparado por la guerra contra el señor Oscuro y dispuesto a dar lo que sea por los suyos.**

**Además hay otros personajes del universo de Harry Potter que van a reencarnar en el mundo de Poniente, haciendo que algunos personajes tengan cambios drásticos en apariencia o personalidad. **

**También les aviso que si tienen opiniones o sugerencias, además que si quieren elegir una pareja para Robb/Harry -nada de harem-, pueden enviarme un review.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ASIOF me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos creando un mejor mundo en mi opinión.**

* * *

**El Joven Lobo del Norte.**

**Capitulo uno:**

**Renacer.**

Harold James Potter se tambaleó, sintiendo la sangre hervirle. Se sentía adolorido, presa de un sufrimiento insoportable, mientras apretaba la varita en su mano derecha.

Intentó levantarse de tierra, pero sus brazos le parecían de gelatina.

"Muévete" se dio ánimos, intentando levantarse "Muévete, maldición''.

Volvió a caer en tierra.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, recordó el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

Su vida había sido una total mierda hasta aquel día. De molestado por sus tíos y por su obeso primo, siendo visto como un fenómeno por los del vecindario, había entrado en un mundo antes desconocido para él.

Antes de darse cuenta, se sumergió ante esa nueva puerta. Conoció a grandes amigos, pero también se topó con la cara negativa de dicho mundo: Lord Voldemort, responsable de la muerte de sus padres, y sus mortífagos detrás de sus talones, buscando cada oportunidad para querer matarlo puesto que era él elegido para su descenso por una profecía.

Cada año, Voldemort intentaba matarlo y cada año Harry se las arreglaba para vencerlo.

Estaba claro, en su propia opinión, que él siempre iba a poder detenerle, sin importar lo que pasase.

Aun pese a la muerte de su padrino Sirius, de su tío Remus y Tonks, y la de Dumbledore, siempre creyó que finalmente lo iba a parar, ponerle fin a tantas muertes derramadas por la crueldad de un bastardo que propugnaba la pureza de la sangre siendo un mestizo.

Y sí, lo hizo.

Lo había logrado derrotar.

Pero a un precio bastante alto.

Hermione había muerto, torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange; Ron había tenido un enfrentamiento contra un gran número de mortífagos durante la batalla final y se había terminado sacrificando haciendo un bombarda máxima, eliminando a la mayoría de ellos; Neville, el tímido y avergonzado Neville, se había batido en duelo con Bellatrix y Rudolphus Lestrange a muerte, dando como resultado su muerte pero también la de sus adversarios; y Luna y Ginny fueron asesinadas por Antonin Doholov.

Sus amigos, sus hermanos.

Eso, sin contar a todas las demás pérdidas del bando de la Luz.

Él por su parte se había enfrentado en los campos de Hogwarts contra el Señor Oscuro, ambos impulsados por la ira, por las ganas de matar al otro, por el deseo de salir victorioso sobre el contrario.

Al final todo se decantó por Harry, logrando matar al Innombrable de una vez por todas. Pero había quedado herido, al recibir un sanguinolenta de lleno.

''Muévete… Harry Potter'' gruñó, intentando levantarse.

Volvió a caer, tosiendo sangre, siendo presa de unas convulsiones.

Sabía que iba a morir, lo sentía, pero se negaba.

No, no podía morir, no en ese momento.

Había llegado tan lejos… Tan lejos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Sintió como se le nublaba la vista, y todo iniciaba a darle vueltas.

El dolor, en su punto más alto, inició a bajar y, en su lugar, un frío inició a escalar sus miembros.

-N…o -habló con voz entrecortada, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

¿Por qué?

Echó una última mirada al cielo, nuboso, antes de que todo se hiciese oscuro.

''Solo…'' se dijo, mientras el frío escalaba ahora por su tórax.

Solo si pudiese tener otra oportunidad, hubiera querido decir pero ya era muy tarde. Harold ''Harry'' James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, a diecisiete años de edad, había muerto.

O eso es lo que parecía.

* * *

**Castillo de Aguasdulces, Tierra de los Ríos.**

**(Año 283)**

Catelyn observó con ternura el rostro de la pequeña criatura que mamaba incesantemente de su pecho. Era bastante bello en su opinión.

''Y mío'' se dijo, ''solo mío''.

Su vida de casada no se podía decir que había sido la mejor.

Había estado destinada en un principio a casarse con Brandon Stark, futuro heredero de la Casa Stark del Norte.

Brandon era un buen hombre. Cortés, agradable y demás.

Lamentablemente cuando Rhaegar Targaryen había capturado a la joven Lyanna, hermana menor de su prometido, Brandon y Lord Rickard Stark fueron a Desembarco del Rey a exigir a su alteza el rey Aerys la devolución de la joven, el rey había tenido la brillante idea de ejecutarlos.

Eso había creado como consecuencia, que el Norte y muchas casas sureñas se rebelasen contra el gobierno.

Por dicha razón, Eddard Stark, hermano mediano del fallecido Bran, se había desposado con ella para ocupar el lugar de Brandon, según mandaba la costumbre.

No obstante, no pudo disfrutar mucho de él, solo unas escasas noches de luna miel, porque el Stark partió junto a sus tropas y Robert Baratheon para rescatar a la joven Lyanna.

La guerra duró más de un año, un año bastante largo, en el cual el dominio Targaryen cayó y se alzó una nueva dinastía en manos de los Baratheon.

Pero lo más importante, por lo menos para ella, es que había parido un pequeño niño. Su pequeño lobezno.

Un niño con el cabello negro de los Stark pero con los ojos verdes, característica recesiva de los Tully.

-Felicidades, Mi Señora -dijo el maestre Luwin, mientras se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa.

Era un hombre menudo y gris. Tenía unos ojos grises y perspicaces que veían muchas cosas. El cabello, el poco que le quedaba a su edad, también era gris. Vestía una túnica de lana gris ribeteada de piel blanca, los colores de los Stark.

Era el maestre de los Stark, y, durante ese año, un buen confidente y la persona encargada de ayudarla con el parto.

-Gracias, Maestre Luwin –Dijo ella, mirando por unos segundos al hombre antes de volver su vista al bebé.

-¿Cómo planea llamarle?

Ella pareció pensar.

¿Qué nombre ponerle a su retoño?

Podía llamarlo Hoster o Edmure, como su señor Padre o su señor Tío, pero dudaba que a su señor esposo le gustase ponerle a un Stark un nombre de Tully.

Finalmente encontró un nombre, uno que había escuchado de un cuento de Luwin.

Era un nombre que perteneció al fundador de la casa Stark, cuando todavía el norte era un reino independiente. El primer Rey del Norte.

-Robb -Lady Catelyn Tully de Stark miró al maestre- Robb de la Casa Stark.

Miró aquellos ojos verdes nuevamente de su hijo, de su Robb, y sonrió.

Era un buen nombre. Uno bastante bueno para su primogénito.

Si hubiera sabido lo profético del nombre que acababa de poner sobre los hombros de aquel niño para el futuro, entonces lo hubiera pensado mejor.

* * *

**Norte de Poniente**

**(Año 299)**

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío vivificante que señalaba el final del verano. Se pusieron en marcha con la aurora para ver la decapitación de un hombre.

Robb miró el cielo, pensativo, antes de volver su vista a sus compañeros.

Eran un grupo de veinte personas. Entre ellos, su hermano menor, Bran.

Era la primera vez que le consideraban suficientemente mayor para acompañar a su padre y a sus hermanos a presenciar la justicia del rey, y Robb entendía el nerviosismo de su hermano menor.

Vieron atado de pies y manos al muro del fortín, esperando la justicia del rey. El hombre era viejo y huesudo, poco más alto que él

Había perdido en alguna helada las dos orejas y un dedo, y vestía todo de negro, como un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, aunque las pieles que llevaba estaban sucias y hechas jirones.

El aliento del hombre y el caballo se entremezclaban en nubes de vapor en la fría mañana cuando su señor padre hizo que cortaran las ligaduras que ataban al hombre al muro y lo arrastraran ante él.

Robb y Jon permanecieron montados, muy quietos y erguidos, mientras Bran, a lomos de su pony, intentaba aparentar que tenía más de siete años y que no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Jon y él intercambiaron miradas, en silencio. Momentos después, Jon espoleó su caballo hacia dirección a Bran.

Una brisa ligera sopló por la puerta del fortín.

En lo alto ondeaba el estandarte de los Stark de Invernalia: un lobo huargo corriendo sobre un campo color blanco hielo.

Su Padre se erguía solemne a lomos de su caballo, con el largo pelo agitado por el viento. Llevaba la barba muy corta, salpicada de canas, que le hacían parecer más viejo de los treinta y cinco años que tenía. Aquel día tenía una expresión adusta y no se parecía en nada al hombre que por las noches se sentaba junto al fuego y hablaba con voz suave de la edad de los héroes y los niños del bosque.

Se podría decir que se había quitado la cara de padre y se había puesto la de Lord Stark de Invernalia.

En aquella mañana fría hubo preguntas y respuestas, para ver si el acusado tenía alguna información que pudiera ser relevante.

Al final, su señor padre dio una orden, y dos de los guardias arrastraron al hombre harapiento hasta un tocón de tamarindo en el centro de la plaza.

Lo obligaron a apoyar la cabeza en la dura madera negra.

Lord Stark desmontó y Theon Greyjoy, su pupilo, le llevó la espada.

Se llamaba Hielo.

Era tan ancha como la mano de un hombre y en posición vertical era incluso más alta que Robb. La hoja era de acero valyriano, forjada con encantamientos y negra como el humo. Nada tenía un filo comparable al acero valyriano.

Su padre se quitó los guantes y se los tendió a Jory Cassel, el capitán de la guardia de su casa.

Blandió a Hielo con ambas manos.

-En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; y por orden de Eddard de la Casa Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.

Alzó el espadón por encima de su cabeza.

-Mantén controlado al pony -escuchó que Jon le decía a Bran- Y no apartes la mirada. Padre se dará cuenta si lo haces

Su padre le cortó la cabeza al hombre de un golpe, firme y seguro. La sangre, roja como el vino veraniego, salpicó la nieve. Uno de los caballos se encabritó y hubo que sujetarlo por las riendas para evitar que escapara al galope.

Robb no apartó la vista de la sangre.

La nieve que rodeaba el tocón la bebió con avidez y se tornó roja ante sus ojos.

La cabeza rebotó contra una raíz gruesa y siguió rodando. Fue a detenerse cerca de los pies de Greyjoy.

Theon era un joven de unos diecisiete años, flaco y de cabellos rojizos.

El Greyjoy miró la cabeza a los ojos antes de darle una patada, alejándola de él, murmurando algo extraño.

-Imbécil -murmuró Jon, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Greyjoy no oyera el comentario.

Robb negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Theon y Jon nunca se habían llevado bien, aunque Robb y el Greyjoy eran amigos.

Espoleó al caballo en dirección a Bran y a Jon.

Vió como Jon puso una mano en el hombro de Bran, que alzó la vista hacia su hermano bastardo, y le dijo con solemnidad:

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Cada día te vuelves más maternal, Snow -le dijo Robb, en el camino de regreso a Invernalia.

Jon lo miró con una ceja alzada a su medio hermano, más divertido que ofendido. Siempre se llevaban de esa manera, discutiendo, pero en el fondo eran inseparables.

-Y tú cada día te vuelves más idiota, Stark- repuso el aludido- esperemos que no seas cobarde como el desertor, eso sí sería para morirse.

-El desertor murió como un valiente -dijo Robb, burlándose.

-No -dijo Jon Nieve con voz tranquila- Eso no era coraje. Estaba muerto de miedo. Se le veía en los ojos, Stark.

Los ojos de Jon eran de un gris tan oscuro que casi parecían negros, y se fijaban en todo. Tenía más o menos la edad de Robb, pero no se parecían en nada excepto en el cabello negro (aunque Robb tenía mechas rojizas en el pelo). Jon era esbelto y Robb musculoso, era ágil y ligero mientras que su medio hermano era fuerte y rápido.

-Que los Otros se lleven sus ojos -maldijo- Murió como un hombre. ¿Una carrera hasta el puente?

-De acuerdo -asintió Jon espoleando su montura.

Robb soltó una maldición y salió disparado tras él, y galoparon juntos sendero abajo.

Iba riendo y provocándolo, y Jon galopaba silencioso y concentrado. Los cascos de sus caballos levantaban nubes de nieve en carrera.

Robb debía admitir que se sentía bastante bien, por lo menos en este nuevo mundo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar herido, agonizante, en un prado antes de que todo se pusiera negro y en un abrir cerrar de ojos, había vuelto a aparecer al mundo en forma de un bebé.

Todo se había borrado de su mente. Todos los combates, todas las lágrimas, toda la tristeza, todo el sufrimiento. Incluso su nombre de antes se le había olvidado, y el de sus amigos del otro mundo. Solo recordaba cosas vagas sobre las apariencias de los que conoció en el otro mundo.

Ahora tenía dos señores Padres, cuatro hermanos y un medio hermano así como un mejor amigo en la forma de Theon.

-Eah, ¿Por qué te detienes? -preguntó cuándo vió que Jon se detenía en el camino y se bajaba de la montura. Robb detuvo su caballo y se desmontó.

Lo vió arrodillarse frente a un montículo blanco, y repitió la misma operación que Jon.

Era una loba muerta.

Robb se hundió hasta las rodillas en la nieve, echándose la capucha hacia atrás y el sol le arrancaba reflejos del pelo. Acunó algo en el brazo, y empezó a hablar en susurros emocionados con su hermano.

Los jinetes avanzaron con cautela entre los ventisqueros, siempre buscando los puntos firmes en aquel terreno oculto y desigual. Jory Cassel y Theon fueron los primeros en llegar junto a los chicos.

Theon estaba discutiendo con Jory mientras cabalgaba. Robb le vió hacer una exclamación ahogada cuando vio el cadáver de la loba huarga.

-¡Dioses! -se le escapó a Theon, mientras trataba de controlar a su caballo y al mismo tiempo desenvainar la espada.

-¡Aléjate de eso, Robb! -gritó Jory, que ya la había empuñado, con la montura encabritada.

-No te hará daño, Jory -dijo él con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista del bulto que llevaba en brazos- Está muerta.

-Es un monstruo -Dijo el Greyjoy.

Sintió el cálido cuerpecito del cachorro contra su brazo.

-No es ningún monstruo -dijo Jon con calma- Es una loba huargo. Son mucho más grandes que los otros lobos, Greyjoy.

-Hace doscientos años que no se ve un lobo huargo al sur del Muro -dijo Theon.

-Pues ahora estoy viendo uno -replicó Jon.

Bran, por su parte, advirtió el bulto en brazos de Robb.

Dejó escapar un grito de emoción y se acercó. El cachorro no era más que una bolita de pelaje gris negruzco, todavía no había abierto los ojos. Hociqueaba a ciegas contra el pecho de Robb, buscando leche entre los pliegues de cuero de sus ropas, sin dejar de gimotear.

Bran extendió la mano, titubeante.

-Vamos -le dijo- Tócalo, no pasa nada.

Bran hizo una caricia rápida y nerviosa al cachorro, y se volvió al oír la voz de Jon.

-Toma- Su medio hermano le puso un segundo cachorro en los brazos- Hay cinco.

Bran se sentó en la nieve y apretó al cachorro contra el rostro. Tenía un pelaje suave y cálido que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Lobos huargos en el reino, después de tantos años -murmuró Mullen, el caballerizo Mayor- Esto no me gusta.

-Es una señal -dijo Jory.

-No es más que un animal muerto, Jory -dijo Eddard con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía preocupado. La nieve crujió bajo sus botas cuando caminó en torno al cuerpo.

-¿Qué la mató?

-Tiene algo en la garganta -Señaló Robb, orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta aunantes de que su padre formulara la pregunta- Ahí, justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Su padre se arrodilló y palpó bajo la cabeza de la bestia. Dio un tirón, y alzó el objeto para que los demás lo vieran. Era un fragmento de dos palmos de asta de venado, ya sin puntas, empapado en sangre.

Se hizo un silencio repentino en el grupo. Los hombres contemplaron el asta, intranquilos, y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

-Es increíble que viviera lo suficiente para parir -dijo su padre mientras tiraba a un lado elasta y se limpiaba las manos en la nieve.

Su voz rompió el hechizo.

-Quizá no vivió tanto -dijo Jory- Se dice... A lo mejor ya estaba muerta cuando nacieron los cachorros.

-Nacidos de la muerte -intervino otro hombre- Peor suerte aún.

-No importa -dijo Hullen- Pronto estarán muertos ellos también.

Bran dejó escapar un grito de consternación.

-Cuanto antes mejor -asintió Theon Greyjoy, con voz calma, y desenvainó la espada- Trae aquí a esa bestia, Bran.

-¡No! -exclamó Bran con ferocidad. El animalito se había apretado contra él como si pudiera oír y comprender- ¡Es mío!

-Aparta esa espada, Theon -dijo Robb y, por un momento, su voz sonó tan imperiosa como la de su padre, como la del señor que sería algún día- Nos vamos a quedar con los cachorros.

-Es imposible, chico -dijo Harwin, que era hijo de Hullen.

-Les haremos un favor matándolos -dijo Hullen.

Robb alzó la vista hacia su padre, pero sólo encontró un ceño fruncido.

-Lo que dice Hullen es verdad, hijo. Es mejor una muerte rápida que agonizar de frío y hambre.

-La perra de Ser Rodrik parió otra vez la semana pasada -dijo, testarudo- Fue una camada pequeña, sólo vivieron dos cachorros. Tendrá leche de sobra.

-Los matará en cuanto intenten mamar.

-Lord Stark -intervino Jon.

Resultaba extraño que se dirigiera a su padre de manera tan formal, pensó. Robb le miró.

-Hay cinco cachorros -siguió- Tres machos y dos hembras.

-¿Y qué, Jon?

-Tenéis cinco hijos legítimos. Tres chicos y dos chicas. El lobo huargo es el emblema de vuestra Casa. Estos cachorros están destinados a vuestros hijos, mi señor.

Robb vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de su padre, vio las miradas que intercambiaban el resto de los hombres.

En aquel momento se odió todo su corazón por su testarudez cuando comprendió qué había hecho su hermano.

Las cuentas cuadraban sólo porque Jon se había excluido. Había incluido a las niñas, incluso a Rickon, que era sólo un bebé, pero no al bastardo que llevaba el apellido Snow que, según dictaba la costumbre, debían tener en el norte todos los desafortunados que nacían sin apellido propio.

-¿No quieres un cachorro para ti, Jon? —preguntó con voz amable su padre, que también lo había comprendido.

-Jon… -intentó decir Robb.

-El lobo huargo ondea en el estandarte de la Casa Stark -señaló Jon- Yo no soy un Stark, Padre.

Su señor padre miró a Jon, pensativo.

-Yo alimentaré al mío en persona, padre -prometió Bran- Empaparé un trapo en leche caliente para que la chupe.

Robb asintió, un tanto disconforme todavía.

-Resulta fácil de decir, pero veréis que hacerlo no lo es tanto -dijo el padre después de estudiar larga y atentamente a sus hijos- No permitiré que los criados pierdan el tiempo con esto. Si queréis a esos cachorros, los tendréis que alimentar vosotros. ¿Entendido?

El cachorro se le retorcía entre los brazos y le lamía el rostro con una lengua cálida

-También tendréis que educarlos -siguió su progenitor- Es imprescindible que los entrenéis. El encargado de los perros no querrá saber nada de estos monstruos, os lo aseguro. Y que los dioses os ayuden si los descuidáis, si los tratáis mal o si no los entrenáis. No son perros, no os harán trucos para conseguir comida, ni se marcharán si les dais una patada. Un lobo huargo es capaz de arrancarle el brazo a un hombre tan fácilmente como un perro mata una rata. ¿Seguro que queréis esa responsabilidad?

-Sí, padre -dijo Bran.

-Sí -asintió Robb.

-Y pese a todo lo que hagáis, los cachorros quizá mueran.

-No se morirán -dijo Robb- No lo permitiremos.

-Entonces, os los podéis quedar. Jory, Desmond, recoged el resto de los cachorros. Ya es hora de que volvamos a Invernalia.

Sólo cuando estuvieron de nuevo a caballo y en marcha, Robb se permitió saborear del agridulce sabor de la victoria. Llevaba al cachorro entre los pliegues de las prendas de cuero para darle calor y protegerlo en la larga cabalgada de vuelta a casa. Se preguntaba qué nombre le iba a poner.

En mitad del puente, Jon se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Jon? -preguntó su señor padre.

-¿No lo oís?

Robb oía el viento entre los árboles, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra los tablones de tamarindo, y los gemidos de su cachorro hambriento, pero Jon parecía percibir algo más.

-Ya lo tengo -añadió Jon.

Hizo girar al caballo y galopó de vuelta por el puente. Lo vieron desmontar en la nieve junto a la loba muerta y cómo se arrodillaba. Un momento después regresó cabalgando hacia ellos. Sonreía.

-Éste se debió de alejar de los demás -dijo.

-O lo echaron -replicó su padre, con los ojos clavados en el sexto cachorro.

Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que el resto de los cachorros de la carnada eran grises. Los ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre del hombre harapiento que había muerto aquella mañana. Le pareció muy extraño que ya los tuviera abiertos, mientras que los demás aún seguían ciegos.

-Déjalo, Jon -dijo Theon Greyjoy- morirá antes incluso que los demás.

-No, Greyjoy -dijo Jon lanzando una mirada gélida al pupilo de su padre- Éste es mío.

Robb observó los ojos rojizos del perro y sintió que un escalofrío subía por su columna vertebral sin saber por qué exactamente.

No dijo nada hasta que volvieron al camino.

Jon y Robb se habían quedado atrás, cabalgando de últimos.

-Oye.

Jon le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pasa algo, Stark? -Jon le vió, esperando un comentario sarcástico o venenoso.

Robb le vió.

-Solo quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste para convencer a Padre, Snow. Y decirte que… -Las palabras le pesaban un poco, quizá porque nunca había dicho algo como eso- sin importar que, sigues siendo mi hermano.

Jon le miró sorprendido, antes de que su rostro se tiñera de rojo.

-No agradezcas nada, Stark -le dijo el bastardo- solo hice lo que debía. La familia se mantiene unida. Más cuando se acerca el invierno.

Robb asintió.

Más tarde, en un tiempo, se daría cuenta de lo cierto que eran sus palabras.


	2. Preludio a los Problemas

**El Joven Lobo Rey del Norte**

**Capitulo dos:**

**Preludio a los problemas.**

* * *

Catelyn había tardado un tiempo en cogerle el gusto al bosque de los dioses.

La sangre Tully le corría por las venas, había nacido y se había criado en Aguasdulces, muy al sur, en la Forca Roja del Tridente. Allí el bosque de dioses era un jardín alegre y despejado, en el que las altas secuoyas proyectaban sombras sobre las aguas de arroyuelos cristalinos, los pájaros cantaban desde sus nidos escondidos y el aroma de las flores impregnaba el aire.

Eso era para los siete dioses, los adorados en el Sur.

Los dioses del Norte tenían un bosque muy diferente.

Era un lugar oscuro y primitivo, tres acres de árboles viejos que nadie había tocado en miles de años, mientras el castillo se alzaba a su alrededor.

Olía a tierra húmeda.

Era un bosque de recios árboles centinela parapetados tras agujas color verde grisáceo, robles imponentes y tamarindos tan viejos como el propio reino.

Allí los gruesos troncos negros estaban muy juntos, y las ramas retorcidas tejían una techumbre tupida, mientras las raíces deformes se entrelazaban bajo la tierra.

El silencio y las sombras imperaban, y los dioses de aquel bosque no tenían nombres.

Al principio había tenido cierto asco por aquel bosque tan diferente al que conocía, pero luego fue acostumbrándose.

Era una Stark, aunque fuese solo por matrimonio, y por tanto debía aprender a respetar las costumbres de su nuevo hogar.

Antes de darse cuenta, acudía a rezar a los dioses sin nombre por el bienestar de su familia, dejando bastante descuidado el sept de los siete que su esposo le había mandado a construir e incluso devolvió los septones que había mandado a traer de Aguasdulces.

Pero hoy iba por un motivo distinto.

Sabía que allí era donde estaría su Ned aquella noche. Siempre que le quitaba la vida a un hombre, buscaba la tranquilidad del bosque de dioses.

Catelyn encontró a su esposo sentado en una roca cubierta de musgo, bajo las ramas del arciano corazón.

Tenía el espadón Hielo sobre las rodillas, y estaba limpiando la hoja en aquellas aguas negras como la noche.

El mantillo milenario que cubría como una gruesa alfombra el suelo del bosque de dioses devoraba el sonido de sus pasos, pero los ojos rojos del arciano parecían seguirla mientras se acercaba.

-Ned -lo llamó.

Su esposo le miró, enfocando su mirada en ella.

-Catelyn -dijo su esposo, su voz siendo distante y formal- ¿Dónde están los niños?

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. A Catelyn le acordó, sin saber por qué, a un sueño que tenía que se repetía varias veces, estando dormida o incluso despierta, en esos días.

En el sueño lo veía a él, aunque no tan joven, sentado en una roca como aquella, antes de voltear a verla a ella y decirle _''Lily, ¿Dónde está Harry?"._

-En la cocina, discutiendo cómo van a llamar a los cachorros -Cat se quitó la capa,y la tendió sobre el mantillo del bosque, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra el arciano- Robb decidió llamar al suyo ''Hedwig'' y Jon le puso al suyo ''Fantasma''. Arya llamó a su loba ''Nymeria'' y Sansa le puso ''Dama'' a la suya. Pero Rickon no parece muy seguro con su lobo.

''_En la sala, con Canuto. Le da un poco de susto verlo en su forma animaga''_

-¿Tiene miedo? -preguntó Ned.

"_¿Harry tiene miedo?''_

-Un poco -admitió- Sólo tiene tres años.

''_Un poco, solo tiene un año, James''._

-Debe aprender a enfrentarse a sus miedos -Ned frunció el ceño- No va a tener tres años toda la vida. Se acerca el invierno.

''_Debe enfrentarse con sus miedos. No tendrá un año toda la vida. Se acercan tiempos oscuros''._

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío, como siempre. Eran el lema de los Stark.

Todas las familias nobles tenían un lema. Y esas consignas familiares, piedras de toque, aquella especie de plegarias, eran alardes de honor y gloria, promesas de lealtad y sinceridad, juramentos de valor y fidelidad... Todos menos el de los Stark.

El lema de los Stark era _Se acerca el Invierno_. Una llamada para estar a tiempo del peligro, de los cambios adversos.

-Se acerca el invierno -repitió ella.

''_Se acercan tiempos oscuros''._

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. La vista de Catelyn se fijó en Hielo y el retal de cuero engrasado que su marido la pasaba por la hoja de la espada.

No le gustaban las espadas, pero era innegable que Hielo poseía una belleza propia. La habían forjado en Valyria, antes de que la Condenación cayera sobre el antiguo Feudo Franco, donde los herreros trabajaban el metal tanto con hechizos como con martillos. Hielo tenía cuatrocientos años y conservaba el filo del día en que la forjaron.

-He de reconocer que ese hombre murió bien -dijo Ned, minutos después- Me alegré por Bran. Habrías estado orgullosa de él.

-Siempre me enorgullezco de Bran -señaló ella.

Quedaron hablando de temas varios, hasta que le preguntó la razón de su visita. Catelyn asintió.

-Hoy hemos recibido noticias amargas, Ned- Catelyn tomó la mano derecha de su marido- No he querido molestarte hasta que no te hubieras aseado. -No había manera de suavizar el golpe, así que se lo dijo directamente- Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Jon Arryn ha muerto.

''_Lo siento mucho, cariño. Tu padre ha muerto''._

Vió el dolor cruzar por el rostro de su Ned, y entendió lo duro que debía ser el golpe para él. Jon Arryn había sido como su padre para él.

Él puso la espada contra una piedra, y Catelyn lo abrazó.

Quedaron unos segundos callados antes de que Ned volviera a romper el silencio:

-¿Está confirmada la noticia?

-La carta llevaba el sello real, y era del puño y letra de Robert. Te la he guardado. Dice que la muerte de Lord Arryn fue muy rápida. El maestre Pycelle no pudo hacer nada, aparte de darle la leche de la amapola para que no sufriera.

-Algo es algo -suspiró.

Catelyn veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero aun así su Ned pensó primero en ella:

-¿Y tu hermana? -preguntó- ¿Y el hijo de Jon? ¿Qué sabemos de ellos?

-El mensaje decía sólo que se encontraban bien, y que habían vuelto al Nido de Águilas - dijo Catelyn- Yo preferiría que hubieran ido a Aguasdulces. El Nido está tan arriba, es tan solitario... Además, fue siempre el hogar de Jon, no el de mi hermana. El recuerdo de su esposo estará en cada piedra. La conozco bien. Necesita el consuelo y el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

Sabía que su hermana cuando se casó con Jon Arryn no le amaba, pero estaba segura que con esos años de convivencia seguramente había desarrollado cariño hacia su persona.

-Tu tío está en el Valle, ¿no? Tengo entendido que Jon lo nombró Caballero de la Puerta.

-Brynden hará todo lo que pueda por ella y por el niño -asintió Catelyn- Eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero...

-Ve con ella -le pidió Ned- Llévate a los niños. Animad los salones con ruido, con gritos, con risas. Su hijo necesita la compañía de otros niños, y no podemos dejar sola a Lysa en estos momentos.

-No puedo hacer eso, mi señor. Una Stark pertenece al Norte, quiérase o no. -dijo con dulce reproche- Además… La carta traía otras noticias. El rey está de camino hacia Invernalia, viene a buscarte.

Ned tardó un momento en entender qué le decía, pero cuando lo comprendió desapareció la nube que le oscurecía los ojos.

-¿Robert viene hacia aquí?

Catelyn asintió, y el rostro de su esposo se iluminó con una sonrisa.

A ella le habría gustado compartir su alegría. Pero había escuchado las habladurías en los patios: una loba huargo (algo hasta en ese entoncesera considerado extinto) muerta en la nieve, con un asta rota en la garganta. El miedo le atenazaba el estómago como una serpiente que se le enroscara en las entrañas, pero se obligó a sonreír para aquel hombre al que amaba, aquel hombre que no creía en los presagios.

-Ya me imaginaba que te alegrarías -dijo- Tenemos que avisar a tu hermano, que está en el Muro.

-Desde luego -asintió Ned- Ben no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Le diré al maestre Luwin que envíe su pájaro más veloz.

Ned se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Ese hijo de... ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Y no se le ocurre avisarnos con más antelación? ¿Decía el mensaje cuántas personas venían en el grupo?

-Calculo que, como mínimo, cien caballeros, con todos sus criados, y por lo menos cincuenta jinetes libres. También vienen Cersei y los niños.

-Robert querrá que vayan cómodos, no forzará mucho la marcha -dijo él- Mejor, así tendremos más tiempo para los preparativos.

-Con el grupo viajan también los hermanos de la reina.

Ned hizo una mueca. No sentía el menor afecto hacia la familia de la reina, y era recíproco. Catelyn lo sabía muy bien. Los Lannister de Roca Casterly se habían unido muy tarde a la causa de Robert, cuando la victoria ya estaba asegurada, y eso no se lo había perdonado jamás.

-En fin, si por el placer de tener aquí a Robert tengo que pagar soportando una plaga de Lannisters, qué le vamos a hacer. Por lo visto Robert se trae a la mitad de su corte.

-A dónde va el rey, el reino lo sigue -señaló ella.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a los chiquillos. El pequeño todavía mamaba del pecho de la Lannister la última vez que nos encontramos. Ahora debe de tener ya cinco años, ¿no?

-El príncipe Tommen ha cumplido ya los siete. Tiene la edad de Bran. Por favor, Ned, cuidado con lo que dices. La Lannister es nuestra reina, y se dice que su orgullo crece con cada día que pasa.

-Tenemos que organizar un banquete con trovadores -dijo Ned apretándole la mano- faltaría más, y seguro que Robert quiere salir de caza. Enviaré a Jory hacia el sur con una guardia de honor para que los reciba en el camino real y les proporcione escolta hasta aquí. Dioses, ¿cómo vamos a dar de comer a tanta gente? ¿Y ya están en camino? Ese condenado infeliz... Voy a darle un par de patadas en ese culo de rey.

Catelyn rió, divertida, y su marido no tardó en acompañarla.

Sí.

¿Por qué debía preocuparse por sueños raros y por una loba huargo?

* * *

**Castillo de Invernalia**

**Seis días después.**

Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido por las puertas del castillo, más de trescientos, la élite de los abanderados, los caballeros, las espadas leales y los jinetes libres. Sobre ellos ondeaban una docena de estandartes dorados, agitados por el viento del norte, en los que se veía el venado coronado de Baratheon.

Robb y Jon no conocían personalmente a muchos de los jinetes pero sí habían escuchado lo suficiente de ellos para reconocerlos.

Un hombre de cabellos tan brillantes como el oro batido debía ser el famoso Jaime Lannister, y el corpulento con el espantoso rostro quemado debía ser Sandor Clegane.

El muchachito, de mirada superior, alto que cabalgaba junto a él sólo podía ser el príncipe heredero, y el hombrecillo atrofiado que iba detrás de ellos era sin duda el Gnomo, Tyrion Lannister.

Pero el hombretón corpulento que cabalgaba al frente de la columna, flanqueado por dos caballeros con las capas níveas de la Guardia Real, era un desconocido para ellos... hasta que se bajó del caballo de guerra con un rugido harto familiar, y estrechó a su padre en un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir los huesos.

-¡Ned! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Sigues igual, no sonríes ni aunque te maten! -El rey lo examinó de pies a cabeza y soltó una carcajada- ¡No has cambiado nada!

Robb podía decir que no estaba muy impresionado.

Había escuchado que hace quince años, Baratheon y su Señor Padre Eddard Stark, cabalgaron juntos para conquistar un trono.

El señor de Bastión de Tormentas, según descripciones, era en esa época un joven de rostro afeitado, ojos claros y torso musculoso; el sueño de cualquier doncella. Con sus dos metros de altura, se erguía por encima de todos los demás, y cuando se ponía la armadura y el gran yelmo astado de su Casa se convertía en un verdadero gigante. También tenía la fuerza de ungigante, y su arma favorita era una maza de hierro con púas que nadie podía levantar.

En aquellos tiempos, se decía, el olor del cuero y la sangre lo envolvía como un perfume.

Ahora era el perfume lo que lo envolvía como un perfume, y tenía una circunferencia tan excepcional como su estatura.

El Rey, el real y no el de las leyendas, lucía una barba negra y tan basta como el alambre, que por lo menos servía para ocultar la papada y los temblorosos mofletes del rey, pero nada podía disimular la barriga enorme ni las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos.

Pero nadie podía decir nada al respecto, puesto que se trataba de un Rey nada menos.

Su padre, entendiendo ello, dijo unas palabras respetuosas al rey.

El resto del grupo también había desmontado, y los mozos de cuadra acudieron a llevarselos caballos.

La reina consorte de Robert, Cersei Lannister, entró a pie junto con sus hijos mayores. La casa sobre ruedas en que habían viajado, un enorme carruaje de dos pisos hecho de roble y metales dorados, que remolcaban cuarenta caballos de tiro, era tan ancha que no podía pasar por las puertas del castillo. Ned hincó una rodilla en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina, mientras Robert abrazaba a Catelyn como si fuera una hermana largo tiempo ausente. A continuación presentaron a sus respectivos hijos, con los comentarios típicos por parte de los adultos.

-Este es mi hijo mayor, Jeoffrey -dijo Robert dando una palmada en el hombro del mencionado.

-Veo que ha crecido, su alteza- dijo Ned antes de señalar a su hijo- este es mi heredero, Robb.

Robb hizo una leve inclinación ante el príncipe, diciendo un noble ''un gusto conocerlo, majestad''.

Pero el príncipe se limitó a mirarlo con superioridad y un deje de asco.

Robb sintió como si el cuerpo le temblaba de indignación. Juró que si no hubiera sido porque Jon le puso una mano en el hombro, conteniéndole, hubiese respondido con veneno.

Myrcella y Tommen, los otros dos príncipes, fueron más corteses que el príncipe heredero cuando sus padres los presentaron y aceptaron las gracias de los otros Stark cuando se presentaron uno a uno.

Todo hubiera quedado ahí, y hubieran podido ir a descansar, pero el príncipe heredero necesitaba soltar la boca.

-¿Y tú? -dijo mirando a Jon- ¿acaso no va a presentarse, o es que eres un simple puerco?

Jon le miró con impasibilidad, tranquilamente. No parecía mostrar su ira pero era bastante obvio que quería ensartar al dichoso Jeoffrey con una espada.

En el Norte, los bastardos eran respetados más o menos; aunque no podían ser considerados como hijos legítimos y heredar legítimamente al padre, a menos que fueran reconocidos por los padres, contaban con el hecho de que no eran repudiados.

En el Sur las cosas eran totalmente opuestas. Por eso es que cuando se presentaban la gente del Sur y el Norte, intentaban no discutir del tema.

-Él… -dijo Robb pero su madre lo calló de una mirada.

-Él es Jon, _nuestro_ hijo -dijo su señora Madre, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Jon.

Jeoffrey intentó añadir algo pero en ese momento el Rey Robert evitó las confrontaciones.

-Llévame a tu cripta, Eddard -dijo el rey- Quiero presentar mis respetos.

Robb observó el rostro de su padre y se dio cuenta como algo cruzaba su rostro.

No hacía falta decir más.

La reina había iniciado una protesta, llevaban viajando desde el amanecer, todos estaban cansados y tenían frío; lo primero era descansar un rato. Que los muertos esperasen. No dijo más.

Robert le había dirigido una mirada, y su hermano gemelo, Jaime, la agarró por un brazo y la apartó de allí en silencio.

-Ese Jeoffrey es un imbécil -dijo Robb a Jon, un rato después cuando se encontraban en la recamara de este.

-No deberías hablar de nuestro príncipe así -dijo el otro, mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse en su armario- aunque sea un culo desagradable.

Robb rió entre dientes.

-Veo que tiene buenos ánimos, Snow- dijo viéndole- y, dígame ¿Qué va a ponerse para el banquete?

Debido a la visita de la familia real, se celebraría un banquete copioso. Estaba de más decir que los Stark, como anfitriones, debían mostrarse impecables esa noche.

-No lo sé. Algo poco llamativo.

-Poco llamativo, -Robb se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta su medio hermano- no me parece digno para la noche. Pensaba que te ibas a lucir bastante para opacarme esta noche.

Rió pero Jon no rió con él.

Parecía serio. Robb dejó la risa atrás para mirarle, confuso.

-No me digas que…

-Sí.

-No puedes, demonios, Snow.

-Claro que puedo, y debo.

-¿Es por ese bastardo del Príncipe? Juro que…

-Robb -le cortó Jon- No lo hago por el príncipe. Lo hago porque debo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -increpó.

-Somos hermanos, pero aun así… Tú llevas el apellido Stark y yo no. Queramos o no, no soy un Stark -le miró calmadamente, aunque era obvio que aquellas palabras no le daban alegría alguna.

Robb procesó sus palabras.

-Además -Jon le sonrió- ser bastardo tiene sus cosas buenas… Como el hecho de que podré beber sin que Padre me ande controlando.

El otro abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido, antes decir:

-Malditos sean los Otros…

* * *

**Pentos**

Su hermano le mostró el traje largo para que lo examinara.

-Mira qué belleza. Tócalo. Venga, acaricia la tela.

Ella lo tocó. El tejido era tan suave que parecía deslizaba como agua entre los dedos. Nunca había llevado nada tan delicado.

-¿Es para mí?

-Un regalo del magíster Illyrio -asintió Viserys con una sonrisa.

Aquella noche, su hermano estaba de buen humor.

-Este color te resaltará el violeta de los ojos. Y también dispondrás de joyas de oro, muchas. Me lo ha prometido Illyrio. Esta velada debes parecer una princesa.

''Una princesa'', pensó.

Ya se había olvidado de cómo era aquello. Quizá nunca lo había sabido del todo.

-¿Por qué nos ayuda tanto? -preguntó con voz tranquila- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Llevaban casi medio año viviendo en la casa del magíster, comiendo en su mesa y mimados por sus criados. No era tonta, claro que no.

Tenía la edad suficiente para saber que regalos como aquéllos rara vez eran desinteresados allí, en la ciudad libre de Pentos.

-Illyrio no es ningún idiota -dijo Viserys- El magíster sabe que, cuando esté sentado en mi trono, no olvidaré a mis amigos.

Ella no dijo nada.

El magíster Illyrio comerciaba con especias, piedras preciosas, huesodragón y otras mercancías menos delicadas. Según los rumores tenía amigos repartidos por las Nueve Ciudades Libres, y aún más lejos, en Vaes Dothrak y en las legendarias tierras que se extendían más allá del mar de Jade. También se decía que jamás había tenido un amigo al que no hubiera vendido de buena gana por un precio razonable.

Era obvio para ella que Viserys era demasiado ingenuo.

-Illyrio va a enviar a las esclavas para que te bañen -dijo su hermano después de colgar el traje largo junto a la puerta- Quítate bien la peste a establo. Khal Drogo ya tiene mil caballos, esta noche busca una montura distinta -La examinó con gesto crítico- Sigues igual de desgarbada. Enderézate.

Le empujó los hombros hacia atrás con las manos.

-Que se enteren de que ya tienes formas de mujer- Rozó ligeramente los pechos incipientes y le hubiese pellizcado un pezón si ella no le hubiese apartado de un empujón.

Él la miró con odio, pero ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Su mirada era bastante dura.

Antes le había tenido miedo, bastante miedo, hasta que un día decidió que era suficiente. Su hermano era un cobarde cruel y violento con los débiles, por lo que se había fijado en hacerle daño durante largo tiempo.

Hasta que ella aprendió a defenderse, y un día él se despertó con una daga en el cuello.

\- No me falles esta noche. Si me fallas, lo pagarás caro.

-Deja de hablar y vete. Haré lo que entienda a mi punto de vista.

Las torres cuadradas de ladrillo que conformaban el perfil de Pentos eran siluetas negras contra el cielo del ocaso. Dany alcanzaba a oír los cánticos de los sacerdotes rojos, que estaban encendiendo Las hogueras nocturnas, y los gritos de los chiquillos harapientos que jugaban al otro lado de los muros de la hacienda.

Suspiró.

En algún lugar hacia el poniente, más allá del mar Angosto, se extendía una tierra de colinas verdes, llanuras en flor y anchos ríos caudalosos, donde torres de piedra oscura se alzaban entre imponentes montañas grisáceas y los caballeros con armadura cabalgaban a la batalla bajo los estandartes de sus señores.

Los dothrakis denominaban aquel lugar _Raesh Andahli_, Tierra de los Ándalos. En las Ciudades Libres se hablaba de los occidentes y de los Reinos del Poniente.

Su hermano utilizaba un nombre más sencillo, la llamaba _nuestra tierra_. Para él, aquellas palabras eran como una plegaria. Si las repetía con frecuencia suficiente, los dioses acabarían por escucharlas.

''_Nuestra por derecho de sangre, sólo la traición nos la arrebató, pero sigue siendo nuestra, será nuestra eternamente. No se le puede robar a un dragón lo que es suyo. No, no. El dragón recuerda_. ''

Su hermano era un zopenco, con la locura Targaryen en sus venas, que nunca llegaría a ser Rey. En su opinión, podían haber muchas personas que esperasen en Poniente su llegada pero ninguna iba a seguir a un Rey débil como Viserys.

Cerró los ojos.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

Las criadas de Illyrio entraron, hicieron una reverencia y pusieron manos a la obra. Eran esclavas, un regalo de uno de los muchos amigos dothrakis del magíster puesto que en la ciudad libre de Pentos no existía la esclavitud.

La anciana, menuda y gris como un ratoncillo, nunca abría la boca, pero la jovencita lo compensaba con creces.

Aquella chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio que no paraba de parlotear mientras trabajaba era, a sus dieciséis años, la favorita de Illyrio.

Le llenaron la bañera con agua caliente que habían subido de la cocina, y la perfumaroncon aceites aromáticos. La jovencita la ayudó a quitarse la túnica de algodón basto por encima de la cabeza y a meterse en la bañera.

El agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero ella no hizo ni un gesto, no dijo nada. Le gustaba el calor. La hacía sentir limpia.

''Nuestra casa es la casa del dragón. Llevamos el fuego en la sangre'' ésas eran las palabras de su hermano, y ella concordaba en ese punto (aunque su dichoso hermano no soportaba las temperaturas calientes).

La anciana le lavó la larga cabellera, tan rubia que era casi plateada, y se la desenredó suavemente, siempre en el más completo silencio. La chica le frotaba la espalda y los pies, y le comentaba la suerte que tenía.

-Drogo es tan rico que hasta sus esclavos llevan collares de oro. En su khalasar cabalgan cien mil hombres, su palacio de Vaes Dothrak tiene doscientas habitaciones, todas con puertas de plata maciza.

Y siguió sin cesar, largo rato, acerca de lo guapo que era el khal, alto y valiente, audaz en la batalla, el mejor jinete que jamás había montado a lomos de un caballo, un arquero perfecto... ella no dijo nada.

Cuando estuvo aseada, las esclavas la ayudaron a salir del agua y la secaron con toallas.

La chica le cepilló la cabellera hasta que quedó brillante como plata fundida, mientras la anciana la ungía con el perfume florespecia de las llanuras dothraki: una gota en cada muñeca, detrás de las orejas, en los pezones y la última, todo frescor, entre las piernas. La vistieron con las prendas etéreas que le había enviado el magíster Illyrio y le pusieron el vestido largo, de oscura seda color ciruela para que le resaltara el violeta de los ojos. La joven le calzó las sandalias doradas mientras la anciana le colocaba la diadema en el pelo y le deslizaba brazaletes de oro con incrustaciones de amatistas en las muñecas. Por último le pusieron el collar, un grueso torques dorado con grabados de antiguos jeroglíficos valyrianos.

-Ahora pareces toda una princesa -le dijo la chica asombrada cuando terminaron.

Ella contempló su imagen en el espejo azogado que Illyrio, siempre atento, le había proporcionado.

''Una princesa', pensó. Pero recordó lo que le había dicho la joven, que Khal Drogo era tan rico que hasta sus esclavos llevaban collares de oro. ''Veremos si al final me vuelvo como sus esclavos''.

Su hermano la esperaba en el fresco salón recibidor. Estaba sentado al borde de la piscina y removía el agua con los dedos. Al verla llegar, se levantó y la examinó con ojo crítico.

-Quédate ahí -le dijo- Tienes un aspecto...

-Regio -intervino el magíster Illyrio, que en aquel momento cruzaba el arco de la entrada.

Se movía con una delicadeza sorprendente para ser un hombre tan corpulento. Bajo las prendas sueltas de seda de colores llamativos, pliegues de grasa se le movían al caminar. Llevaba anillos en todos los dedos, y su criado le había aceitado la barba amarilla dividida en dos partes para que brillara como oro de verdad

-Que el Señor de la Luz os llene de bendiciones en este día venturoso, princesa -añadió al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Hizo una inclinación galante con la cabeza, y los dientes amarillentos y podridos se le asomaron durante un momento entre el oro de la barba- Es una auténtica visión, Alteza, una auténtica visión -ahora se volvió a Visers- Drogo se quedará extasiado.

-Está muy flaca -replicó Viserys. Tenía el pelo rubio plata, como ella, y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás y sujeto con un prendedor de huesodragón. Le daba un aspecto severo, que le enfatizaba los rasgos duros y huesudos del rostro. Apoyó la mano en el puño de la espada que le había prestado Illyrio- ¿Estás seguro de que a Khal Drogo le gustan las mujeres tan jóvenes?

-Lo que importa es su linaje. Es suficientemente mayor para el khal -le respondió Illyrio

por enésima vez- Y miradla ahora. Ese pelo rubio, esos ojos púrpura... La sangre de la antigua Valyria corre por sus venas, no cabe duda, no cabe duda. Además, es la hija del viejo rey y la hermana del nuevo, Drogo enloquecerá por ella.

Cuando le soltó la mano, ella se dio cuenta de que había podido aguantar el tacto de alguien tan repugnante.

-Tienes razón -dijo su hermano, titubeante- A esos bárbaros les gustan cosas muy ños, caballos, ovejas...

-Será mejor que no se lo digáis a Khal Drogo -señaló Illyrio.

-¿Me tomas por idiota? -La ira relampagueó en los ojos lila de su hermano.

''Todos lo hacemos, querido Viserys'' pensó ella.

-Os tomo por un rey -contestó el magíster con una ligera reverencia- Los reyes no adoptan las mismas precauciones que los hombres vulgares. Perdonadme si os he ofendido.

Se dio a vuelta y dio unas palmadas para llamar a los porteadores.

Las calles de Pentos estaban ya oscuras cuando se pusieron en marcha en el palanquín de Illyrio, decorado con tallas muy elaboradas. Dos criados caminaban delante para iluminarles el camino con recargadas lámparas de aceite de cristal azul claro, mientras una docena de hombres fuertes cargaban las varas sobre sus hombros. Dentro, tras las cortinas, hacía calor e iban demasiado apretados. Ella percibía con claridad el hedor de las carnes pálidas de Illyrio incluso a través de sus perfumes pegajosos.

Su hermano, que iba junto a ella tendido entre almohadones, no se dio cuenta. Su mente estaba muy lejos, al otro lado del mar Angosto, en un trono que no iba a conseguir nunca.

-No nos hará falta todo su khalasar -dijo Viserys, jugueteando con el pomo de la espada prestada, aunque ella sabía que nunca había blandido una por necesidad- Me bastará con diez mil. Sí, con diez mil dothrakis puedo arrasar los Siete Reinos. Y hay otros que tampoco quieren al Usurpador. Tyrell, Redwyne, Darry, Greyjoy... Los de Dorne arden en deseos de vengar la muerte de Elia y de sus hijos. Y el pueblo llano estará con nosotros. Claman por su rey -Miró a Illyrio con ansiedad- ¿No es cierto?

''Patetico''.

-Son vuestro pueblo, y os aman -dijo el magíster Illyrio, afable- A lo largo y ancho de todo el reino, en todos los poblados, los hombres brindan por vos en secreto y las mujeres bordan dragones en los estandartes y los esconden a la espera del día en que volváis cruzando las aguas -Se encogió de hombros- Al menos, eso me dicen mis agentes.

Ella no disponía de agentes ni de manera alguna de saber qué hacía o pensaba el pueblo al otro lado del mar Angosto, pero desconfiaba de las palabras aduladoras de Illyrio. En realidad, desconfiaba de todo lo que viniera de él. En cambio, su hermano asentía con entusiasmo como el estúpido que era.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de dar muerte al Usurpador -prometió el joven, que nunca había matado a nadie-, igual que él mató a mi hermano Rhaegar. Y también acabaré con Lannister, el Matarreyes, por lo que le hizo a mi padre.

-Eso sería de lo más apropiado -dijo el magíster Illyrio.

Ella vio asomarse una sonrisa entre los labios regordetes, pero su hermano no se dio cuenta.

Viserys asintió y apartó una cortina para contemplar la calle.

La mansión de nueve torreones de Khal Drogo se alzaba junto a las aguas de la bahía, con los altos muros de ladrillo cubiertos de hiedra clara. Illyrio les había dicho que fue un regalo de los magísteres de Pentos al khal. Las Ciudades Libres siempre eran así de generosas con los señores de los caballos.

-No es que tengamos miedo de esos bárbaros -les explicó con una sonrisa- El Señor de la Luz defendería los muros de nuestra ciudad contra un millón de dothrakis... o eso nos aseguran los sacerdotes rojos. Pero ¿para qué correr riesgos, cuando la amistad se puede comprar a tan bajo precio?

''Ahí tiene un buen punto''.

El palanquín se detuvo ante la puerta de la finca, y uno de los guardias de la casa apartó bruscamente los cortinajes. Tenía la piel cobriza y los ojos almendrados de los dothrakis, pero iba afeitado y llevaba el casco de bronce con punta de los Inmaculados. Les dirigió una mirada fría. El magíster Illyrio le gruñó algo en el áspero idioma dothraki; el guardia replicó de la misma manera y les hizo una señal para que cruzaran la puerta.

Dany advirtió que su hermano tenía la mano crispada sobre la empuñadura de la espada ajena.

"El cobarde está con ganas de mearse"

-Eunuco insolente -murmuró Viserys mientras el palanquín se alzaba de nuevo y se dirigía hacia la casa.

-Esta noche habrá muchos hombres importantes en el banquete -Las palabras del magíster Illyrio eran pura miel- Son personas que tienen enemigos. El khal está obligado a proteger a sus invitados, sobre todo a vos, Alteza. No cabe duda de que el Usurpador pagaría mucho por vuestra cabeza.

-Sí, claro -asintió Viserys, sombrío, sin darse cuenta de la pseudo burla- Ya lo ha intentado más de una vez, Illyrio. Sus asesinos a sueldo nos siguen adondequiera que vayamos. Soy el último dragón, y no podrá dormir tranquilo mientras yo viva.

El palanquín aminoró la marcha y se detuvo. Alguien apartó los cortinajes, y un esclavo le tendió la mano a Daenerys para ayudarla a salir. Ella se fijó en que el collar que llevaba era de bronce comente. Su hermano la siguió, todavía con la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, aferrándola con fuerza. Hizo falta la ayuda de dos hombres fuertes para poner de nuevo en pie al magíster Illyrio.

En el interior de la casa, el olor a especias, a limón dulce y a canela, creaba una atmósfera casi palpable. Los acompañaron hasta un salón recibidor en el que había una vidriera de cristal coloreado que representaba la Condenación de Valyria. A lo largo de las paredes se quemaba aceite en lámparas de hierro negro. Un eunuco situado bajo un arco de piedra con motivos vegetales anunció su llegada.

-Viserys de la Casa Targaryen, el tercero de su nombre -proclamó con voz alta y clara- rey de los ándalos y los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Su hermana, Daenerys de la Tormenta, princesa de Rocadragón. Su honorable anfitrión, Illyrio Mopatis, magíster de la Ciudad Libre de Pentos.

Pasaron junto al eunuco para acceder a un patio de muros cubiertos de hiedra clara. La luz de la luna teñía las hojas con tonalidades hueso y plata mientras los invitados paseaban ante ellas.

Muchos eran señores dothrakis de los caballos, hombres corpulentos de piel rojiza, con largos bigotes adornados con anillos de metal y las cabelleras negras bien aceitadas, trenzadas y llenas de campanillas. Pero entre ellos había también matones y mercenarios de Pentos, Myr y Tyrosh; un sacerdote rojo aún más gordo que Illyrio; hombres velludos del Puerto de Ibben; y señores de las Islas del Verano, de piel oscura como el ébano.

Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que era la única mujer.

-Aquellos tres de allí son jinetes de sangre de Drogo -les susurró Illyrio, inclinándose hacia ellos- El que está junto a la columna es Khal Moro, con su hijo Rhogoro. El hombre de la barba verde es el hermano del arconte de Tyrosh, y el que está detrás de él es Ser Jorah Mormont.

-¿Un caballero? -preguntó Daenerys.

El último nombre le había llamado la atención.

-Ni más ni menos -Illyrio sonrió tras la barba- Ungido con los siete óleos por el mismísimo Septon Supremo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-El Usurpador quería ajusticiarlo -les dijo Illyrio- Alguna disputa sin importancia. Creo que vendió unos cazadores furtivos a un esclavista tyroshi en vez de entregarlos a la Guardia de la Noche. Una ley absurda. Cada uno tendría que ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera en sus tierras.

''Parece que hizo algo más que eso'' analizó.

-Quiero hablar con Ser Jorah antes de que acabe la velada -dijo Viserys.

Dany analizó al caballero con interés

. Era un hombre de cierta edad, más de cuarenta años, y tenía una calvicie incipiente, pero parecía fuerte y en forma. Sus ropas no eran de seda y algodón, sino de lana y cuero. Llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro, con el bordado de un oso negro sobre las dos patas traseras.

-Venid, mi querida princesa -susurró Illyrio- Ahí está el khal en persona.

Suspiró suavemente antes de asentir.

Se dio la vuelta con calma y miró al hombre que probablemente sería su marido.

''La joven esclava no andaba desencaminada'', pensó.

Khal Drogo era un palmo más alto que el hombre de mayor estatura de la sala, pero su andar era ligero, tan elegante como el de la pantera del zoológico privado de Illyrio. También era más joven de lo que Daenerys pensaba, puesto que no tendría más de treinta años. Tenía la piel del color del cobre bruñido, y lucía muchos anillos de oro y bronce en el espeso bigote.

—Tengo que ir a presentar mis respetos —digo el magíster—. Esperad aquí, le diré que venga.

-¿Le has visto la trenza, hermanita? -le preguntó Viserys mientras Illyrio se alejaba, agarrándola del brazo pero ella le lanzó una mirada helada que hizo que se apartase.

La trenza de Drogo era negra como la noche, estaba impregnada de aceites aromáticos y adornada con multitud de campanillas que tintineaban suavemente cada vez que se movía. Le colgaba por debajo de la cintura, más abajo incluso de las nalgas, y la punta le rozaba la parte trasera de los muslos.

-¿Ves lo larga que la lleva? -continuó Viserys, un tanto molesto- Cuando un dothraki cae derrotado en combate, le cortan la trenza para que todo el mundo sepa que ha sido avergonzado. Khal Drogo nunca ha perdido una batalla. Es la reencarnación de Aegon Lordragón, y tú vas a ser su reina.

Dany contempló a Khal Drogo. Tenía el rostro severo y cruel, con ojos tan fríos y oscuros como el ónice. En un momento, el hombre inició a caminar hacia ellos

-Sonríe -susurró Viserys, nervioso, con la mano otra vez en la empuñadura de la espada- Y haz el favor de erguirte. Que vea que tienes tetas. Ya andas bastante escasa aunque te pongas derecha.

Daenerys le miró con inexpresividad, ignorándole, y caminó hacia el encuentro de Khal Drogo. De nada valió la mirada asustada de Viserys ni el rostro embardunado de sorpresa de Mopatis, Daenerys caminó hacia él.

El dothraki la miró, evaluándola. Era mucho más pequeña que él, una gata comparada al lado de un león del desierto, pero su mirada estaba fija en los ojos fríos del Khal.

-Disculpe, Khal Drogo, ella es… -intentó decir Illyrio pero ella le interrumpió.

-_Así que vos debes ser el hombre que va a tocarme de marido-_dijo ella en el dialecto dothraki.

Los ojos del Khal brillaron por primera vez en la vela con interés.

-_Y tú debes ser una muchacha insolente- _La voz del Khal era áspera, aunque no parecía _tan _amenazante- _deberías tener más respeto ante un Khal. Voy a encargarme de que entiendas tu lugar de las peores maneras si no te rebajas._

-_Le invito a esperar un par de días, para nuestra boda. Veremos si realmente sus palabras se hacen realidad o mi daga por la noche._

Khal Drogo sonrió, bastante satisfecho, a la inexpresiva Daenerys.

-_Espero que tus palabras no se las lleve el viento- _y volviéndose a Illyrio dijo-: _En una semana._

* * *

**Invernalia.**

Tal como le había dicho a Robb, ser bastardo tenía más o menos sus privilegios. Aquella noche, mientras se llenaba una vez más la copa de vino de la jarra de un mozo que pasaba junto a él, pensó que ésa era una de ellas.

Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el banco, entre los escuderos jóvenes, y bebió. El sabor dulce y afrutado del vino veraniego le impregnó la boca y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

La sala principal de Invernalia estaba llena de humo y el aire cargado del olor a carne asada y a pan recién hecho.

Los estandartes cubrían los muros de piedra gris. Blanco, oro y escarlata: el huargo de los Stark, el venado coronado de los Baratheon y el león de los Lannister.

Un trovador tocaba el arpa alta al tiempo que recitaba una balada, pero en aquel rincón de la sala apenas se lo escuchaba por encima del crepitar de las llamas, el estrépito de los platos y las copas, y el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones ebrias.

Corría la cuarta hora del festín de bienvenida dispuesto en honor al rey.

Sus hermanos ocupaban sitios asignados con los príncipes, junto al estrado donde Lord y Lady Stark agasajaban a losreyes. Seguramente su padre permitiría a Robb beber una copa de vino dada la importancia de la ocasión, pero sólo una.

En cambio allí abajo, en los bancos, nadie impedía a Jon beber tanto como quisiera para saciar su sed.

Y estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía la sed de un hombre, para regocijo de los jóvenes que lo rodeaban y lo animaban a servirse de nuevo cada vez que vaciaba la copa. Eran buenos muchachos, y Jon disfrutaba de las historias que contaban, anécdotas de peleas, de cama y de caza. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros eran más divertidos que los hijos del rey.

Para satisfacer su curiosidad le había bastado observar a los visitantes cuando entraron en la sala. El cortejo había pasado a escasa distancia del lugar que se le había asignado en el banco, y Jon había tenido ocasión de examinar a cada uno de ellos.

Su señor padre iba a la cabeza, acompañando a la reina. Era tan bella como comentaban los hombres. Se adornaba la larga cabellera rubia con una diadema engastada con piedras preciosas, cuyas esmeraldas le hacían juego con los ojos verdes. Su padre la ayudó a subir a la tarima y la acompañó a su asiento, pero la reina ni siquiera lo miró.

''Estúpida''

A continuación iba el rey Robert, con su Señora madre del brazo que buscó a Jon con la mirada. Pudo leer su mirada, una mirada que no auguraba muchas cosas buenas, ''_más te vale no emborracharte, o voy a encargarme de que no salgas vivo de esta, Jon Snow''._

Sintió como los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban y apartó la mirada para observar a Baratheon.

Al igual que Robb, el rey fue una gran decepción para Jon.

Su padre le había hablado a menudo de él: el sin par Robert Baratheon, demonio del Tridente, el guerrero más feroz del reino, un gigante entre los príncipes... Jon sólo veía a un hombre gordo y de rostro congestionado bajo la barba, que sudaba en sus ropas de seda. Caminaba como si ya hubiera bebido bastante.

Tras ellos llegaron los jovenes.

El pequeño Rickon iba el primero, con toda la dignidad que era posible en un chiquillo de tres años.

Jon tuvo que apremiarlo para que siguiera avanzando, porque se detuvo ante él para charlar.

Justo detrás iba Robb, vestido con ropas de lana gris con ribetes blancos, los colores de los Stark. Llevaba del brazo a la princesa Myrcella. Era apenas una chiquilla, no llegaba a los siete años, con una cascada de rizos dorados recogidos en una redecilla enjoyada. Jon advirtió las miradas de reojo que lanzaba a Robb mientras avanzaban entre las mesas y las sonrisas tímidas que le dirigía. Robb ni siquiera se daba cuenta, puesto que le estaba echando una que otra mirada a Jon con el ceño fruncido.

Genial, otro que no quería que se emborrachase.

Sus medio hermanas iban con los príncipes.

A Arya le había tocado acompañar a Tommen, un niño regordete que llevaba el pelo rubio, casi blanco, más largo que ella.

Sansa, dos años mayor, iba con el príncipe heredero, Joffrey Baratheon. El muchacho tenía trece años, era más joven que Jon y que Robb, pero para consternación de ambos los superaba a ambos en altura. El príncipe Joffrey tenía el cabello de su hermana y los ojos verde oscuro de su madre. Los espesos rizos dorados le caían sobre la gargantilla de oro y el cuello alto de terciopelo. Sansa, a su lado, parecía radiante de felicidad, pero a Jon no le gustaron los labios fruncidos de Joffrey, ni la mirada aburrida y desdeñosa que dirigió al salón principal de Invernalia.

''Ese hijo de puta…''

Los últimos grandes señores en entrar fueron su tío, Benjen Stark, de la Guardia de la Noche, y el joven pupilo de su padre Theon Greyjoy. Benjen dedicó a Jon una cálida sonrisa al pasar junto a él. Theon le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, tras los brindis y los agradecimientos recíprocos, comenzó el banquete.

Jon había empezado a beber en aquel momento, ignorando las palabras de su madre y hermano, y no había parado.

Algo se le frotó contra la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Jon vio los ojos rojos que se alzaban para mirarlo.

-¿Otra vez tienes hambre? -preguntó.

Todavía quedaba medio pollo a la miel en la mesa. Jon fue a arrancarle un muslo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Pinchó la pieza entera y la dejó caer al suelo, entre las piernas.

Fantasma lo devoró en un silencio salvaje. A sus hermanos no les habían dejado asistir al banquete con los lobos, pero en aquel rincón de la sala había innumerables chuchos, y nadie había protestado por la presencia de su cachorro. Se dijo que en aquel aspecto también tenía suerte.

Le escocíeron los ojos. Se los frotó con energía, maldiciendo el humo. Bebió otro trago de vino y se dedicó a mirar cómo su huargo devoraba el pollo.

Los perros correteaban entre las mesas tras los pasos de las camareras. Uno de ellos, una perra negra de grandes ojos amarillos, captó el olor del pollo. Se metió bajo el banco para reclamar su parte.

Jon observó el enfrentamiento. La perra lanzó un gruñido bajo y se acercó más. Fantasma alzó la vista en silencio y clavó aquellos ojos rojos en la hembra. La perra lanzó al aire una dentellada desafiante.

Era tres veces más grande que el cachorro de huargo pero Fantasma no se movió. Se irguió junto a su botín, abrió la boca y enseñó los colmillos. La perra se puso en tensión, ladró de nuevo y cambió de idea con respecto a aquella pelea. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, no sin lanzar otra dentellada al aire por cuestión de orgullo. Fantasma volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Jon sonrió y acarició el pelaje blanco tupido por debajo de la mesa. El huargo alzó la vista hacia él, le dio un mordisquito cariñoso en la mano y siguió comiendo.

-¿Éste es uno de los huargos de los que tanto se habla? -preguntó una voz conocida, muy cerca de él.

-Sí -dijo Jon sonriendo a su tío Ben, que le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía el pelo casi igual que él había hecho con el lobo- Se llama Fantasma.

Uno de los escuderos interrumpió la anécdota procaz que estaba contando para hacer sitio al hermano de su señor en el banco. Benjen Stark se sentó a horcajadas y le quitó la copa a Jon de entre los dedos.

-Vino veraniego -dijo tras beber un sorbo- No hay nada más dulce. ¿Cuántas te has tomado, Jon?

Jon sonrió.

Ben Stark se echó a reír.

-Lo que me temía. En fin, yo era más joven que la primera vez que me emborraché a conciencia. -Cogió de la bandeja más cercana una cebolla asada que rezumaba salsa oscura y le dio un mordisco. Se oyó un crujido cuando le hincó los dientes.

Su tío era un hombre de rasgos afilados, duros como la roca, pero los ojos azul grisáceo siempre parecían sonreír. Iba invariablemente vestido de negro porque pertenecía a la Guardia de la Noche. Aquella velada sus ropas eran de suntuoso terciopelo negro, con botas altas de cuero y un cinturón ancho con hebilla de plata. Llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata en torno al cuello. Mientras se comía la cebolla, Benjen observó a Fantasma con gesto divertido.

-Un lobo muy tranquilo -señaló.

-No se parece a los otros -asintió Jon- Nunca hace ruido. Por eso le he puesto el nombre de Fantasma. Bueno, por eso y porque es blanco. Los otros son todos oscuros, grises o negros.

-Todavía hay huargos más allá del muro. A veces los oímos cuando salimos de expedición- Benjen Stark clavó los ojos en Jon durante un largo momento—. ¿No comes en la misma mesa que tus hermanos?

Jon sintió un golpe en el estómago ante esas palabras.

-Casi siempre -respondió con voz neutra- Pero Lady Lannister ha pensado que esta noche sería un insulto para la familia real sentar a un bastardo entre ellos.

-Ya entiendo -Su tío echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia la mesa de la tarima al otro lado de la sala- Ned y Cat, y hasta Robb, no parecen nada contentos esta noche.

Jon también se había dado cuenta. Un bastardo tiene que aprender a fijarse en todo, a descubrir las verdades que la gente oculta tras los ojos.

Sus padres respetaban todas las normas del protocolo y de la cortesía, pero había en ellos una tensión que Jon les había visto en escasas ocasiones. Hablaban poco, y miraban la sala.

Su madre y hermano parecían buscarlo con la mirada, pero su padre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

A dos asientos de su Señor Padre, el rey se había pasado la noche bebiendo. Tenía el rostro regordete congestionado bajo la espesa barba negra. Había hecho muchos brindis, había reído con todas las bromas y había atacado cada plato como si estuviera muerto de hambre; a su lado, la reina parecía gélida como una escultura de hielo.

tura de hielo.

-La reina también está enfadada -dijo Jon- Mi padre ha bajado con el rey a la cripta esta mañana. La reina no quería que fuera.

-Te fijas en todo, ¿eh? -Benjen le miró con una ligera sonrisa- Un hombre como tú nos sería muy útil en el Muro.

-Robb es mejor que yo con la lanza -dijo Jon henchido de orgullo- pero yo soy mejor con la espada, y dice Hullen que cabalgo tan bien como cualquiera del castillo.

-No está nada mal. Llévame contigo cuando vuelvas al Muro —pidió Jon en un impulso repentino—. Mi padre me dejará ir si se lo pides tú, estoy seguro.

-El Muro es un lugar duro para un chico, Jon

-Ya casi soy un hombre -protestó él- Mi próximo día del nombre cumpliré quince años, y dice el maestre Luwin que los bastardos crecemos antes que los otros niños.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Benjen con una mueca. Cogió la copa de Jon, la llenó de la jarra más próxima y bebió un largo trago- Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué servir en la guardia?

Había pensado en aquello mucho tiempo, cuando por las noches yacía en la cama y sus hermanos dormían a su alrededor.

Algún día Robb heredaría Invernalia, y como Guardián del Norte tendría el mando de grandes ejércitos. Bran y Rickon serían los abanderados de Robb y gobernarían territorios en su nombre. Sus hermanas Arya y Sansa se casarían con herederos de otras grandes casas, y se irían hacia al sur para ser las señoras de sus castillos. Pero, ¿qué lugar había para un bastardo?

Jon sabía que su familia lo quería, y él también los quería, bastante, pero… no quería ser una molestia en lo absoluto. No quería estar en el medio, sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto.

-Nadie sabe, -dijo Benjen- Al fin y al cabo todavía eres joven. Puedes esperar un par de años antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, Jon. Tus hermanos te necesitan.

-¿Me necesitan?

Benjen asintió.

-Tu padre es joven, ciertamente, pero no se sabe cuándo los viejos dioses quieran llevárselo. Robb te necesitará también. Bran y Rickon todavía son jóvenes, y necesitan tu instrucción. Quizá sea cierto que habrán maestres que le enseñarán, pero siempre está bien un hermano que te guíe.

Jon le miró un tanto sorprendido.

-Además, no siempre se necesita ser un acaudalado. Las Casas Baratheon y Stark fueron fundadas en un inicio por bastardos, Jon, no se te olvide.

Quedaron en silencio. Ambos siguieron bebiendo y comiendo, ignorando el estrepito a su alrededor.

-Pero, supongo que eres un hombre- su tío volvió a romper el silencio unos minutos después- y por tanto debo respetar tu opinión. Voy a hablar con Ned sobre eso.

Jon dio otro trago a su jarra.

-No hace falta -dijo- ya decidí.

Benjen le sonrió.

-Me alegro, Jon- Se metió otra cebolla en la boca- ahora, ¿Qué te parece si celebramos bebiendo tu primera y última vez probando vino?

Jon le miró desconcertado antes de, por un extraño presentimiento, voltear a la mesa real y toparse con la mirada de lobo de su señora madre. Tragó en seco. Volteó la mirada a su tío.

-Vamos.

De todas formas, estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que probara el vino en un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

**Cuatro días después.**

**Aposentos de Eddard y Catelyn Stark, Invernalia.**

-Le diré que no -decidió Ned mientras se volvía hacia ella. La preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, tenía una sombra de duda en la voz.

-No puedes -dijo Catelyn mientras se incorporaba en la cama- No puedes y no debes.

-Mi deber está aquí, en el Norte. No quiero ser la Mano de Robert.

-No lo va a entender. Ahora es rey, y los reyes no son como los otros hombres. Si te niegas a hacer lo que te pide querrá saber por qué, y tarde o temprano empezará a pensar que estás en su contra. ¿No comprendes que eso nos pondría en peligro a todos? -ella no quería que su esposo fuese a Desembarco, pero tenía que pensar de manera racional y dar vueltas a las posibilidades.

-Robert jamás me haría daño ni a mí ni a mi familia -Ned sacudió la cabeza rehusando aceptar esa posibilidad- Estamos más unidos que si fuéramos hermanos. Si me niego, rugirá, gritará y maldecirá, y antes de una semana nos estaremos riendo del tema juntos. Lo conozco.

-Conocías a Robert, Cariño -replicó ella- Al rey no lo conoces de nada.

Su marido le observó, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero no dijo nada.

-Para un rey el orgullo lo es todo, mi señor. Robert ha venido hasta aquí a verte, para otorgarte lo que él considera un _gran honor_. Sobretodo que ahora quiere que Jeoffrey y Sansa se unan.

-¿Honor? -Ned rió con amargura.

-A sus ojos, sí.

-¿Y a los tuyos?

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos, juntando las palabras apropiadas.

-El príncipe Jeoffrey no me acaba de convencer totalmente. Tiene una mirada que me da malos presentimientos, pero todavía es un niño. Solo hay que darle un tiempo lejos de la Reina, y quizás se descongele. Quizá en el futuro luego veas que es una buena decisión. Además faltan años para decidir si el matrimonio se llevará a cabo. En cuanto a ser la mano del Rey… La idea no me alegra nada en lo absoluto, Ned. Pero es necesario.

-¿Necesario? -Ned le miró confuso.

Catelyn asintió.

-Sí, amor. Necesario. Robert te necesita. Hay un nido de víboras en Desembarco, y te necesita. Solo tú puedes ayudarlo y encargarte de que no tengamos a un próximo Aerys Targaryen pronto.

Su marido pareció meditarlo, antes de caminar hacia ella. Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él.

Sus caderas desnudas fueron rodeadas por los brazos de su Ned, mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Ned besó su frente.

-¿Eso cree Mi Señora? -susurró él.

Ella lo miró.

-Sí.

-Voy a extrañarte, Mi Señora.

-Yo también, Mi Señor. Pero podría dejarme un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Sí -Catelyn le observó, susurrando en voz baja- quizá cuando vuelva, podría sorprenderle con un niño en brazos.

Los labios de ella tocaron los de Eddard, uniéndose lentamente, con deseos, cuando sonó, estrepitoso e inesperado, un golpe en la puerta. Catelyn dio un salto de la impresión y Ned se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Desmond les llegó del otro lado.

-Mi señor, está aquí el maestre Luwin. Ruega que lo recibáis, dice que es urgente.

-¿Le has dicho que había dado orden de que no se me molestara?

-Sí, mi señor, pero ha insistido.

-Muy bien. Hazlo pasar.

Ned se acercó al guardarropa y se puso una gruesa túnica.

Catelyn advirtió de pronto que hacía mucho frío. Se sentó en la cama y se volvió a cubrir hasta la barbilla con las pieles.

-Sería mejor que cerraras las ventanas.

Ned asintió con gesto ausente. El maestre Luwin entró en la habitación.

El maestre esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras él para empezar a hablar.

-Mi señor -dijo a Ned-, perdonad que os moleste mientras descansáis. Me han dejado un mensaje.

-¿Que te han dejado un mensaje? -Ned lo miró, irritado- ¿Quién? ¿Ha llegado un jinete? No me han informado.

-No ha venido ningún jinete, mi señor. Se trata de una caja de madera tallada, la pusieron en la mesa de mi observatorio mientras dormitaba. Los criados dicen que no vieron a nadie, pero sin duda quien la trajo venía en el grupo del rey. No hemos recibido más visitas del sur.

-¿Una caja de madera? -se interesó Catelyn.

-Dentro había una lente nueva para el observatorio, magnífica, por cierto. Parece de Myr. Los fabricantes de lentes de Myr no tienen rival.

-Una lente -gruñó Ned con el ceño fruncido. Aquellas cosas le colmaban la paciencia, y Catelyn lo sabía- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo -dijo el maestre Luwin- Obviamente, aquello no era sólo lo que parecía.

-Una lente es un instrumento para ayudarnos a ver -Catelyn se estremeció pese a las gruesas pieles.

-Cierto, mi señora -Luwin rozó con los dedos el collar de su orden, que llevaba bajo la túnica; era una cadena pesada, muy ajustada al cuello, cada eslabón forjado con un metal diferente.

-¿Y qué querrán que veamos con mayor claridad? -Catelyn volvió a sentir en las entrañas los aguijonazos de la curiosidad

-También eso me lo pregunté -El maestre Luwin se sacó un rollo de papel de la manga—. El verdadero mensaje estaba en un fondo falso que encontré al desmontar la caja de la lente, pero no es para mí.

-Bien, dámelo -Ned tendió la mano.

-Lo siento, mi señor -dijo Luwin sin moverse- El mensaje no es para vos tampoco. Pone que es privado para Lady Catelyn. ¿Puedo?

Catelyn asintió, no se atrevía a hablar. El maestre puso el papel en la mesita junto a la cama. Estaba sellado con una gota de cera azul. Luwin hizo una reverencia y se volvió para retirarse.

-Quédate, Luwin -le ordenó Ned. El tono de su voz era serio.

Cogió la carta con manos vacilantes. Las pieles se deslizaron y dejaron al descubierto su desnudez sin que a ella le importara. La cera azul mostraba el sello de laCasa Arryn, la luna y el halcón.

-Es de Lysa. -Catelyn miró a su esposo- No nos va a gustar lo que diga. Este mensaje está lleno de dolor, Ned. Lo presiento.

-Ábrelo -Ned tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro cargado de preocupación.

Catelyn rompió el sello. Recorrió las líneas con la mirada. Al principio no les encontró sentido. De pronto se acordó.

-Lysa no ha querido correr ningún riesgo. Cuando éramos niñas, teníamos un lenguaje secreto.

-¿Aún lo entiendes?

-Sí -reconoció ella.

-Entonces dinos qué pone.

-Será mejor que me retire -sugirió el maestre Luwin.

-No -pidió Catelyn, puesto que le tenía demasiada confianza al buen y desinteresado maestre- Vamos a necesitar tu consejo.

Salió de entre las mantas y se bajó de la cama. El aire nocturno envolvía su piel desnuda con la frialdad de una mortaja. Cruzó la habitación.

El maestre Luwin apartó la vista, sonrojado. Incluso Ned parecía algo escandalizado.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el lord Stark, ruborizada

-Encender la chimenea —eplicó Catelyn. Se puso una túnica y se arrodillo ante la chimenea fría.

-El maestre Luwin... -empezó Ned con su perorata de la decencia femenina y esas cosas.

-El maestre Luwin me ha atendido en todos y cada uno de mis partos. No es momento para falsos recatos.

Deslizó el papel entre la leña y puso los troncos más gruesos encima. Leyó la carta durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Ned.

-Lysa dice que Jon Arryn fue asesinado.

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Los Lannister. La Reina.

-Dioses -susurró Ned- ¿Cuál es tu opinión, mi señora?

-Lysa es impulsiva, pero este mensaje se escribió con mucho cuidado y ella lo ocultó para que sólo lo viera yo. Sabía que, si caía en malas manos, supondría su sentencia de muerte. Si decidió correr semejante riesgo es que tiene algo más que simples sospechas -Miró a su esposo- Ahora sí que ya no podemos elegir. Tienes que ser la Mano de Robert. Tienes que ir con él al sur y descubrir la verdad,

Se dio cuenta al momento de que Ned había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-El sur es un nido de víboras, pero si no queda de otra lo haré. Por Robert y por Jon.

-La Mano del Rey tiene mucho poder, mi señor -Luwin se tiró del collar en el punto donde le estaba rozando la delicada piel del cuello- Poder para descubrir la verdad acerca de la muerte de Lord Arryn, y para llevar a los asesinos ante la justicia del rey. Poder para proteger a Lady Arryn y a su hijo si todo esto es cierto.

-Aun así… tengo miedo -admitió Ned- Mi padre fue al sur una vez para responder a la llamada de un rey. Jamás volvió a casa.

-Era otra época -dijo el maestre Luwin- Era otro rey.

-Sí -aceptó Ned,-Catelyn -ella lo miró- Tendrás que gobernar el norte en mi lugar mientras yo le hago los recados a Robert. Siempre tiene que haber un Stark en Invernalia. Robb ha cumplido ya catorce años, pronto será un hombre adulto. Tiene que aprender a gobernar, y yo no estaré aquí para enseñarle. Que tome parte en los consejos cuando los celebres. Debe estar preparado cuando llegue su momento.

-Quieran los dioses que sea dentro de muchos años -murmuró el maestre Luwin.

Confío en ti como si fueras de mi propia sangre, maestre Luwin. Quiero que aconsejes a mi esposa en todo, en lo importante y en lo trivial. Enseña a mis hijos lo que necesitan saber. Se acerca el invierno.

El maestre Luwin asintió con gesto grave.

Se hizo el silencio, hasta que Catelyn reunió valor suficiente para plantear la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía.

-¿Y los demás niños?

Ned se levantó, la abrazó y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Rickon es muy pequeño .dijo con voz dulce- Se quedará con Robb y contigo. Los demás vendrán conmigo.

-No lo soportaré -entendía que su esposo se fuese, pero sus ¿hijos? No podía dejarlos en aquel nido de víboras que era el Sur. Los Stark eran del Norte.

-Tendrás que soportarlo, Amor. Sansa tiene que casarse con Joeffrey, o por lo menos deben creer eso, ahora está claro, no podemos darles el menor motivo para que duden de nuestra devoción. Y ya va siendo hora de que Arya aprenda las costumbres de una corte sureña. Dentro de pocos años ella también estará en edad de casarse.

Sansa brillaría con luz propia en la corte, se dijo Catelyn para sus adentros, y bien sabían los dioses que a Arya le hacía falta refinarse un poco. De mala gana, las dejó partir en su corazón. Pero a Bran, no. A Bran, imposible.

Bran era tan dulce. Tan inocente…

-Sí –dijo- Pero por favor, Ned, por el amor que me profesas, deja que Bran se quede aquí, en Invernalia. No tiene más que siete años.

-Yo tenía ocho cuando mi padre me envió como pupilo al Nido de Águilas -respondió Ned- Ser Rodrik me ha contado que Robb y el príncipe Joffrey no simpatizan. Eso no es bueno. Bran puede tender un puente entre ellos. Es un niño dulce, con la risa fácil, se hace querer. Que crezca con los pequeños príncipes, que se haga amigo de ellos igual que Robert y yo nos hicimos amigos. Así muestra Casa estará a salvo.

Tenía razón. Catelyn lo sabía. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Los iba a perder a los cuatro, a Ned, a las dos niñas y a su querido Bran. Sólo le quedarían Robb y el pequeño Rickon. Ya sentía el peso de la soledad. Invernalia era un lugar tan, tan vasto...

-Pero que no se acerque a los muros -dijo con valor- Ya sabes cuánto le gusta trepar a Bran.

-Gracias, mi señora -susurró Ned, secándole a besos las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que se derramaran- Es muy duro, lo sé.

-¿Qué pasa con Jon Nieve, mi señor? -preguntó el maestre Luwin.

-Se queda aquí -Catelyn miró a su marido con cara de ''no quieras discutir contra mí''- Robb lo necesitará.

Su relación con Jon no había sido nada fácil en un principio.

Muchos hombres tenían bastardos. Catelyn lo había sabido toda su vida. No le sorprendió descubrir que, en el primer año de su matrimonio, Ned había tenido un hijo con alguna chica a la que conoció estando en campaña. Al fin y al cabo tenía necesidades de hombre, y aquel año lo habían pasado separados, Ned guerreaba en el sur mientras ella permanecía a salvo en el castillo de su familia en Aguasdulces. Al fin y al cabo ella pensaba más en Robb, el bebé que mamaba de su pecho, que en aquel marido al que apenas conocía.

Pero cuando trajo al pequeño Jon, su hijo bastardo, y decidió criarlo, Catelyn se sintió enojada con él. Lo trató de forma distante durante los primeros años de vida, odiándolo.

En su mente, influenciada por las creencias sureñas en ese entonces, los bastardos eran aves de mal agüero y por tanto despreciaba al pequeño Jon. Hasta que un día, él corrió a sus brazos gritando '' ¡Mamá!''.

Aquello la había cogido bastante por sorpresa, pero antes de darse cuenta, había alzado al niño entre sus brazos e inició a llorar dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que fue con un niño cuyo único pecado fue nacer ilegitimo.

Desde ese día, ella había cambiado su manera de actuar hasta que poco a poco Catelyn Tully murió y Catelyn Stark tomó forma y Jon pasó a ser otro de los cachorros Stark. El segundo hijo mayor de Eddard y Catelyn.

-Por cierto, vuestro hermano Benjen vino a verme hace unos días, quería hablarme de Jon. Por lo visto el muchacho aspiraba a vestir el negro.

-¿Quiere unirse a la Guardia de la Noche? -Ned estaba sorprendido.

Catelyn fulminó con la mirada a Luwin.

-Servir en el Muro es un gran honor, mis señores -dijo el maestre Luwin.

-Y hasta un bastardo puede llegar muy alto en la Guardia de la Noche -reflexionó Ned- Jon es demasiado joven. Si un hombre maduro quiere prestar el juramento es una cosa, pero un niño de catorce años...

-Ni hablar, Jon se queda aquí- dijo Catelyn y Ned le sonrió- Jon se queda en su hogar. Puede que no haya salido de mis entrañas, pero lo he criado como uno y él…

-Heredará el foso Cailin -completó Eddard.

Durante esos quince años que Lord Eddard Stark tenía dominio sobre el Norte, se había mandado a construir asentamientos por todo el Norte y reconstruir fortalezas derruidas tales como el Foso Cailin. El Foso Cailin terminaría de ser construido en un par de años, en uno o dos, y para cuando eso fuera así, Jon Snow sería nombrado como el señor de dichas tierras.

Quizá las leyes prohibían declararlo un Stark (al fin y al cabo habían tres varones vivo con el apellido) pero no prohibirían volverlo un Señor de unas tierras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que los Baratheon eran descendientes de Orys Baratheon, hermano bastardo de Aegon El Dragón Targaryen.

El maestre asintió.

-Me alegro bastante por Jon. De todas formas, Benjen lo convenció de que esperase un par de años. Ahora, disculpadme, pero debo irme- hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse- Mis huesos ya no son como antes, que pasen buenas noches.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, luego de que Luwin se fuera. Todavía seguían conmocionados.

La carta, la muerte de Arryn, la separación.

_¡Aveda Kedavra!_

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba temblando.

Ned la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo, -confesó ella.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, de ya no volverlo a ver nunca más, de que aquella maraña de intrigas políticas lo atrapara a él y a sus hijos.

Ned la observó. Sus ojos ocultaban la preocupación para consolarla.

-No es fácil, mi señora, lo sé- dijo- pero debo hacerlo.

-Prometeme que volverás, Ned -ella lo miró- prométemelo.

El hombre le sonrió suavemente.

-Lo prometo, mi señora.

Catelyn sonrió con él, pero el frío todavía seguía pegado en sus bajos muslos.

* * *

**Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que está comenzado de viento en popa. Veintiocho páginas, un éxito para mí si se preguntan. **

**Quiero agradecer las personas que siguen esta historia y también a las que han comentado, en especial a Guest (anónimo) y W.M King. También me di cuenta de que alguien, Guest01, comentó que la historia le parecía igual a muchas otras, y debo decir que lo puede parecer en un principio pero no tengo ningún interés en seguir el mismo rumbo de muchos otros. Idea parecida, quizá, pero trama, no señor (o por lo menos vamos a intentarlo uwu). Respondiendo a Guest, sí, pienso ponerle a Harry/Robb una pareja pero debe ser alguien poderoso y que pueda mantener el control del Norte junto a su marido y contribuir al aumento de las filas norteñas; sería como un acuerdo matrimonial o algo así.**

**En cuanto a la historia, espero sus opiniones sobre cómo se van desarrollando las cosas. ¿Qué les parecen los 'sutiles' cambios que he hecho en algunos personajes? **

**Siempre me pareció que Catelyn era muy buena persona persuadiendo y sabía de cierta manera de gobernar además de ser una madre amante y esposa preocupada, pero también me pareció que era un personaje lleno de prejuicios, bastante ingenuo y que nunca se adaptó bien al Norte. Era como si vivía en el Norte pero siempre su alma giraba en torno al sur. Sin contar de su odio injustificado hacia Jon.**

**Así que pensé en la idea de una Catelyn con la sabiduría y el inmenso cariño maternal de Lily Potter, así como la astucia, y con un gran nivel de adaptación al punto de considerarse una norteña ahora. Así mismo, ha impulsado a su marido a crear más fortalezas y asentamientos en el Norte, así como yacimientos de las montañas, para convertir al Norte en un lugar mucho más poderoso y preparado que el de nuestro buen Martin.**

**En cuanto a Jon, al principio decidí que se incluyera en la Guardia de la Noche pero luego cambié de opinión debido a que tengo otros planes para él. Y como ya se vió, será el futuro Señor de Foso Cailin, aunque es lo que se cree… el futuro ya dirá.**

**Y en cuanto a Daenerys, le di un cambio radical en su forma de ser. De asustadiza y cobarde en sus inicios, la volví una poderosa guerrera que está totalmente decidida a tomar el control de medio mundo y en el futuro será una gran rival para Robb.**

**Y, por último, en cuanto a Robb, hasta ahora no ha tenido tanto protagonismo aunque ya en los siguientes capítulos tendrá más protagonismo. A pesar de que el fic trata sobre Robb, también voy a tratar el punto de vista de otros personajes (Daenerys, Arya, Catelyn, Jon y uno que otro) para que se vea como impactan las cosas en un futuro entre todos los bandos.**


	3. Inminencia

**El Joven Lobo Rey del Norte**

**Capitulo tres:**

**Inminencia.**

* * *

Robb subió por las escaleras despacio, con el corazón en un puño. Hedwig caminaba en silencio a su costado. En el exterior, la nieve se arremolinaba y se colaba por las puertas del castillo, en el patio todo era ruido y reinaba el caos, pero entre los gruesos muros de piedra hacía calor y reinaba el silencio.

Demasiado silencio, para el gusto de Robb.

Invernalia siempre había estado lleno por los murmullos alegres de sus hermanos. Y ahora… Todo estaba en silencio total.

Llegó al relleno, y se detuvo por unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Su madre estaba junto a la cama. Llevaba allí veintidós días, veintidós desde que había pasado el accidente.

No se había alejado ni un momento de Bran. Le llevaban allí las comidas, y le habían puesto un orinal y un camastro, aunque apenas dormía. Era ella en persona quien lo alimentaba con la miel, el agua y la mezcla de hierbas que lo mantenían con vida. No había salido ni una vez de la habitación, ni siquiera cuando el padre de Robb y sus hermanas se habían ido hace siete días a la capital obligados por Robert Baratheon.

Robb se había encargado lo mejor que podía en los últimos siete días de atender sus obligaciones como señor sustituto de Invernalia con la ayuda del Maestre Luwin y Theon además de la de su hermano. No obstante era demasiada responsabilidad, sobre todo para un chico de catorce años de edad que nunca había sido lo suficientemente instruido en aquello, sin contar de que ni siquiera Jon (que era la pseudo madre de sus hermanos) podía calmar al pequeño Rickon que vivía llorando y pidiendo ver a su madre.

Se detuvo en la puerta un instante, sin atreverse a decir nada, sin atreverse a acercarse. No había ido ni una sola vez a visitar a su hermano en aquellas dos semanas. Se sentía culpable. Sabía que no era exactamente su culpa y que de estar ese día, quizá hubiera ocurrido, pero todavía se culpaba así mismo. Era el hermano mayor y su deber, por tanto, era cuidar de sus otros hermanos.

Ese día había ido con su padre, los caballerizos de Invernalia, y la familia real a una partida de caza celebrando la próxima marcha hacia la capital. Se suponía que debía estar en casa, pero se había dejado convencer por Jon.

''Eres el heredero de Invernalia, Robb. Si el culo de Jeoffrey va a la partida, se esperaría que tú, en calidad de anfitrión, fueses igualmente''.

La idea lo había convencido y cuando volvió, la noticia de que Bran se había caído de la Torre Rota le dio la bienvenida. Aquello le había sorprendido gravemente pero también lo hizo desconfiar.

Bran era un buen escalador, el mejor de todos en Invernalia. Y ya había escalado más de una vez la Torre Rota antes. Había hablado antes con Jon y Theon, los tres (pese a que el Snow y el Greyjoy no se soportaban) habían tenido una conversación bastante larga antes de que, hace unas horas, se le ocurriera una idea. Una que había que planteársela a sus padres.

''Ve y habla con nuestra madre. Sé que está dolida, pero ella es la que habla con Padre'' le había dicho su hermano ''Y de camino, ve a darle apoyo y ve a Bran. Deja tus tabúes, Stark. Todos, incluso Greyjoy, han ido a visitar a Mamá''.

''Pero piensa en las palabras exactas que vas a decirle'' había terciado Theon ''Ahora mismo está dolida, y quizá puede estar inconsciente por el dolor. No sueltes el tema de sopetón o solo vas a enojarla''.

Y ahí estaba.

Hedwig, a su lado, hizo ruido. Su madre miró en su dirección. Durante un momento pareció no reconocerlo, antes de que el brillo de la memoria llegase a ella.

-¿Robb?

Sintió que en la garganta se le hacía un nudo por unos segundos.

-Sí, Madre.

Su madre se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia él. No dijo nada en lo absoluto, cuando ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El abrazo duró un minuto, aunque para ambos fue interminable.

Su madre lo miró.

El rostro de su madre estaba demacrado, con bolsas en los ojos. Tenía la larga cabellera castaña sucia y enredada. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años.

Se sintió aún más mal consigo mismo en ese instante pero se recompuso.

-Yo… he venido para ver a Bran, y a ti también, madre.

Lady Catelyn Stark asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si ya lo estuviese esperando, antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar hacia la cama. Luego se sentó al lado de la cama y le tomó nuevamente de la mano.

Aquél no era el Bran que Robb recordaba.

Había perdido mucho peso, tenía la piel tensa sobre unos huesos como palillos. Bajo la manta, las piernas estaban dobladas en ángulos que revolvieron el estómago a Jon. Los ojos del niño, abiertos sin ver, estaban hundidos en profundas cuencas negras. La caída parecía haberlo encogido. Parecía una hoja, como si un soplo de viento pudiera llevárselo a la tumba. Pero, bajo la frágil caja de costillas destrozadas, el pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba débilmente.

-Bran… -dijo- Siento no haber venido antes. Tenía miedo. Me culpo por haberte dejado solo. Se supone que tenía que protegerte y yo… yo…. -Su voz era entrecortada- No te mueras, Bran, por favor, no te mueras. Todos tenemos muchas ganas de que despiertes. Jom, y yo, y las chicas, todos...

Su madre le puso la mano libre en su hombro, dedicándole una mirada de compresión y cariño.

-No es tu culpa, Robb -dijo con suavidad ella- eso… no fue tu culpa… Bran… -miró el rostro del Bran y no pudo continuar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos largos minutos. Cada uno parecía estar metido en profundos pensamientos, absorbidos en ideas. Robb suspiró antes de decidir que ya era tiempo para hablar con ella.

-¿Crees que fue un accidente, Madre?

La mujer le miró a la cara por unos segundos, analizando las palabras suyas por unos segundos antes de pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

-No es buena idea meter ideas vanas en el corazón de una madre loba herida, Robb.

Cualquiera hubiera entendido que estaba rechazando, u obligándose a rechazar, la idea de una trama más profunda pero Robb, que había aprendido un poco de la vida gracias a su madre, entendió otra cosa. Los corazones heridos eran en su mayoría irracionales y tomaban ideas bastante poco acertadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

En pocas palabras, su madre le estaba diciendo que si sus ideas tenían un fundamento coherente establecido o si simplemente estaba intentando darle un placebo del cual arrimarse.

-Ciertamente, madre, que no son ideas vanas -dijo él, siguiéndole el juego- o por lo menos eso creo. Solo me parece extraño que un lobo con sangre de ardilla en las venas se haya caído rodando del monte custodiado por leones y nadie sospeche.

Catelyn lo miró, de repente sorprendida pero luego de forma analítica.

-¿Qué te lleva a ese pensamiento?

Robb supo que era momento de actuar.

-Ser Jaime no fue a la cacería, y es extraño que el mejor escalador de Invernalia se haya caído.

Catelyn lo evaluó con la mirada, analizando las cosas por unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

-Recibí una carta hace un tiempo -dijo- de tu tía Lysa.

-¿Para avisarle sobre la muerte de Lord Arryn?- preguntó, a lo que ella negó.

-No. Fue un tema relacionado, pero no era lo mismo -Respondió Lady Catelyn- Decía que los leones habían matado al cuervo de la luna.

Robb abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuesta pero se contuvo de decir cualquier palabra.

-Tu padre por eso decidió aceptar ser la mano del Rey, y se embarcó al Sur.

''Demonios'' se dijo.

Su madre le echó una mirada a su hijo.

-Todavía no podemos hacer acusaciones sin suficientes pruebas, pero -apretó suavemente su mano con la de Bran- si tienen algo que ver, vamos a enseñarle la furia completa del Norte.

Dirigió su mirada hacia él, y él pudo ver el brillo en su mirada. El brillo de una madre furiosa, que deseaba venganza, que deseaba descubrir la verdad. El brillo de una Stark.

Robb asintió, serio.

Iba a decir algo, cuando en ese entonces se escuchó claramente la voz de alguien gritar '' ¡FUEGO!''. Robb caminó hacia las ventanas donde vió la biblioteca de los Stark en llamas. Palideció gravemente.

-Quédate aquí, madre- dijo- Volveré en cuanto apaguemos el fuego.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido de Hedwig, antes de gritar a los guardas que flanqueaban el pasillo que le acompañaran. Bajó las escaleras como un torbellino, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

La Biblioteca de la familia Stark llevaba muchos siglos, más de nueve, intacta. Ahí se guardaban todos los conocimientos del Norte habidos y por haber de todas las áreas existentes. El hecho de que ardiera y mucho conocimiento importante se perdiera, era algo que le ponía de los pelos de punas.

Cuando bajó al patio, oía claramente los gritos de ''¡Fuego!'', los relinchos de caballos asustados y ladridos frenéticos de los perros del castillo. Rápidamente, su voz se alzó en el caos reinante.

-A apagar el fuego -ordenó en voz alta y cada hombre cogió cubetas de agua dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a pasos raudos.

En el camino se encontró un grupo de hombres liderados por Jon que ya estaban enfrentándose contra las llamas. Su medio hermano alzó la cabeza al verlo y fue a su encuentro.

Robb se dio cuenta de que tenía hollín en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien le ha pegado fuego a la biblioteca -Fue la respuesta de Jon, voz alta en aquel maremoto de pasos descontrolados- pero estamos controlándolo.

Robb asintió viendo como los hombres mermaban el fuego, con braveza, y por un momento se quedó pensando en el hecho de quien pudo haber cometido tal acción. Tal como lo había dicho Jon, se había tratado de una trampa. Pero ¿con cuál objetivo?

Pensó en los Lannister por un momento, pero dudaba de que lo hubiesen hecho ellos puesto que se habían marchado hacia siete días junto al rey y su sequito gigantesco. ¿Con qué objetivo…?

Se tensó pensando de repente en Bran y en su madre. Bran había presenciado algo y por tanto intentaron eliminarlo, pero seguía vivo. Entonces…

Maldijo su estupidez. Miró a Jon que de pronto entendió el significado de su mirada

-Bran… - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de ir corriendo de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

Al otro lado del patio, en la biblioteca, las llamaradas brotaban de las ventanas. Se quedó observando cómo la columna de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo y recordó con tristeza los libros que los Stark habían acumulado a lo largo de los siglos.

Sintió como le pesaba el alma ante tal perdida de aquellos libros que tanto la habían ayudado. Cerró los postigos.

Al darse la vuelta vio al hombre.

-No teníais que estar aquí -murmuró con voz ronca- Aquí no tenía que haber nadie.

Era un hombrecillo menudo, sucio, con ropas marrones mugrientas y hedor a caballerizas. Catelyn conocía a todos los hombres que trabajaban en los establos y no era uno de ellos. Estaba flaco, tenía el pelo rubio y lacio, y los ojos claros muy hundidos en el rostro huesudo. Y llevaba una daga en la mano.

_Lannister._

-No -dijo Catelyn mirando el cuchillo y a Bran. La palabra fue dicha sin el menor acto de miedo.

-Es un acto de misericordia -dijo- Ya está muerto.

-No -repitió Catelyn.

Corrió hacia la ventana, pero aquel hombre era más veloz de lo que supuso. Le tapó la boca con una mano, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le puso la daga en la garganta. El hedor que despedía era insoportable.

Catelyn agarró la hoja con las dos manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para apartársela de la garganta. Lo oyó maldecir junto a la oreja.

Tenía los dedos resbaladizos por la sangre, pero no soltó la daga.

La mano que le cubría la boca presionó con más fuerza, impidiéndole la respiración.

Ella giró lacabeza hacia un lado y sus dientes encontraron carne. Se los clavó con fuerza en la palma de la mano.

El hombre rugió de dolor. Catelyn le hincó aún más los dientes y dio un tirón desgarrador, y de pronto él la soltó. El sabor de la sangre le llenó la boca. Respiró una bocanada de aire y gritó, él la agarró del pelo y la empujó, Catelyn tropezó y cayó al suelo. Lo vio sobre ella, jadeante, tembloroso. Él todavía aferraba la daga con la mano derecha, llena de sangre.

-Aquí no tenía que haber nadie -repitió como un idiota.

-Pero la hay, bastardo- dijo ella viéndolo.

Catelyn vio la sombra que se deslizaba por la puerta abierta tras él. Se oyó un ruido insignificante que no llegaba a ser un gruñido, apenas un susurro amenazante, pero él también lo debió de oír porque empezó a darse la vuelta justo cuando la espada chocó contra su brazo derecho.

El hombre gritó de dolor antes de tambalearse, con el brazo hecho jirones, para luego intentar abalanzarse sobre la sombra. No obstante, la sombra lo lanzó al piso antes de inmovilizarlo.

Catelyn observó a la figura de cabellos rojos como la sangre, con espada en mano.

-¿Está bien, mi señora? -preguntó, con la voz tranquila de siempre, TheonGreyjoy.

Ella asintió, recomponiéndose. Él la ayudó a levantarse. Le dedicó una mirada de apreciación al pupilo de su marido.

-Gracias, Theon.

-Solo hice lo que debía hacer- fue la respuesta antes de echarle una mirada a Bran- supe que había gato encerrado cuando vi que la Biblioteca estaba en llamas. Una distracción.

Catelyn le observó con cuidado.

Había sido el alumno de Ned desde que tenía siete u ocho, desde que BalonGreyjoy había perdido, y debía admitir que su esposo había hecho un buen trabajo. Theon era uno de los mejores guerreros de Invernalia pese a su corta edad, y había sido el pseudo maestro de Robb durante un par de años, pero también era quizá uno de los más analíticos del castillo -uno incluso a la par de Jon-.

Era un hombre de hierro, hecho para la guerra, y también un experto en estrategia.

''Y nos salvó la vida a mí y a Bran'' se dijo Lady Catelyn.

De pronto, Robb, Jon, Luwin y Ser Rodrik irrumpieron con la mitad de los guardias de Invernalia con prisa. Gran fue su sorpresa verlos a ambos, a salvo, y a un hombre tirado en el suelo desangrándose.

-Ser Rodrik, aprese al hombre, curen sus heridas y enciérrenlo en las mazmorras, y quiero que le saquen toda la información posible -ordenó Robb, con una voz que denotaba autoridad cual señor que Catelyn nunca había escuchado antes- Jon, Theon, ayúdenme a llevar a mi señora Madre a sus aposentos. Maestre Luwin, acompáñenos. Hay que tratar sus heridas.

Procedieron abrigarla con mantas y llevarla al Gran Torreón, a sus habitaciones, entre Jon y Robb mientras Theon les seguía detrás en silencio. Nada más llegar, la Vieja Tata la desnudó, y la ayudó a entrar en la bañera llena de agua humeante y le limpió la sangre con un paño suave.

Después el maestre Luwin procedió a vendarle las heridas. Los cortes en los dedos eran profundos, llegaban casi hasta el hueso, y tenía el cuero cabelludo en carne viva en los puntos donde el hombre le había arrancado mechones enteros. El maestre le dijo que el dolor no había hecho más que empezar y le dio la leche de la amapola para ayudarla a dormir.

Por fin, Catelyn cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su Jon que le dijo que había dormido durante cuatro días. Catelyn asintió y se incorporó en la cama. Todo lo sucedido tras la caída de Bran le parecía una pesadilla, un sueño espantoso de sangre y pena, pero el dolor en las manos le recordaba que era muy real. Se sentía un tanto débil y aturdida, pero también decidida, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Traedme un trozo de pan con miel -dijo a sus sirvientas- y avisad al maestre Luwin, tiene que cambiarme los vendajes.

La miraron sorprendidas y se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Miró a su hijo en silencio, evaluando su rostro, y de pronto entendió, con cierta vergüenza, de que los había abandonado totalmente. Los había dejado a ellos, a Robb y a Jon, y a Rickon solos para prestar su atención en su hijo herido, descuidando a Invernalia y a su familia.

-Disculpadme, -dijo en voz baja la mujer pero Jon negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Señora Madre, -dijo con aquel tono que le recordaba bastante a su Ned- protegiste a Bran con tu vida y tu corazón. Es normal que quisieses estar con él en estos momentos.

Ella le vió, sonriendo levemente, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de ternura ante la respuesta de su hijo.

Había descuidado sus deberes, y ni siquiera había ido a despedir a Ned y a sus hijas, pero ya no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Demostraría la fuerza de una norteña.

Robb llegó antes que la comida que había pedido. Luego entraron Rodrik Cassel y Theon y por último HallisMollen, un guardia fornido de barba castaña cuadrada. Robb le dijo que era el nuevo capitán. Su hijo vestía ropas de cuero tratado y cota de mallas, y llevaba una espada a la cintura.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó, no con la voz de Catelyn sino con la de Lady Stark, cuando todos entraron en la habitación.

-Al parecer vino con el grupo del rey -dijo Mollen- con alguno de los Lannister. Debió dequedarse atrás cuando se fueron todos. Últimamente ha habido tanto forastero en Invernalia que no había manera de decir con quién estaba cada uno. No obstante, hemos sacado información de él gracias a Greyjoy.

-Se llama Dorren y es un bastardo de uno de los Lannister -Asintió Theon- Ha estado durmiendo en los establos. Le pagaron noventa venados de plata, los cuales los escondía en una bolsa de piel oculta en el establo. Al parecer, digamos que aparte de los noventa venados, le ofrecieron recibir el apellido familiar si cumplía una pequeña tarea. Prendió fuego a la biblioteca, pensando que usted, Lady Catelyn, iría a apagarlo y que los guardias le acompañarían. Eliminar a los clavos sueltos.

''Bran'' se dijo ella.

-¿Cómo pudo entrar a Invernalia? -Ahora quiso saber. ¿Cómo había sido posible que un hombre así pudiera haber entrado en Invernalia y sus hombres no se habían percatado?

-Entre los caballos que Lord Eddard se ha llevado al sur y los que enviamos al norte para la Guardia de la Noche -dijo HallisMollencon la vista baja, avergonzado- los establos están casi vacíos. Cualquiera podría esconderse de los mozos de cuadras con facilidad.

Ella y Robb se intercambiaron miradas.

''Habrá que mejorar la seguridad del Castillo'' parecían decirse

Antes de que pudiera responder, las sirvientas volvieron de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Había mucho más de lo que había pedido: pan recién hecho, mantequilla, miel, mermelada de zarzamoras, beicon, un huevo pasado por agua, un trozo de queso y una jarra de té de menta. Y junto con la comida llegó el maestre Luwin. Catelyn descubrió de repente que ya no tenía apetito.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo, maestre? -preguntó. Quería saber si su Bran estaba bien.

-Sin cambios, mi señora -contestó el hombre con la vista baja.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, ni más ni menos. Sentía un dolor punzante en las manos, como si la hoja de la daga estuviera todavía cortando la carne. Hizo salir a las sirvientas y clavó la mirada en Robb.

-Hay que mantener a salvo a Bran -dijo Robb, viendo a Hallen- Hemos acabado con un asesino, pero puede que haya más.

-¿Cuántos guardias queréis que ponga, mi señor?- preguntó Hallen.

-Quiero un hombre dentro de la habitación, día y noche, otro en la puerta, y dos al pie de las escaleras -Robb se irguió un poco más- Nadie puede entrar a ver a Bran si mi madre o yo no damos antes permiso.

-A vuestras órdenes, mi señor.

-De inmediato -sugirió Catelyn -Y que su lobo esté con él en la habitación, siempre viene bien un protector de más.

-Lady Stark -dijo Ser Rodrik mientras el guardia salía de la habitación- ¿os fijasteis por casualidad en la daga que llevaba el asesino?

-Dadas las circunstancias no pude examinarla con detalle, pero te aseguro que estaba bien afilada -replicó ella con una sonrisa seca- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Encontramos el cuchillo tirado en el suelo -habló Jon, por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión- Me pareció un arma de demasiado valor para un hombre así, de modo que la estudié a fondo. La hoja es de acero valyriano, y la empuñadura de huesodragón. Es imposible que le perteneciera. Se la tuvo que dar alguien.

-Cierra la puerta, Robb -dijo Catelyn después de asentir, pensativa.

El muchacho intercambió una mirada con Theon y Jon, como si los tres supieran que se avecinaba, antes de obedecer.

\- Lo que voy a deciros no debe salir de esta habitación. Quiero que me lo juréis. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque sea sólo en una mínima parte, Ned y mis hijas corren un peligro terrible, y la menor indiscreción que cometamos les podría costar la vida.

-Lord Eddard Stark ha sido un padre para mí, y me preocupa el bien de él y de los suyos -dijo Theon- Lo juro, mi señora.

-Tenéis mi palabra- Luwin.

-Y la mía, señora -dijo Ser Rodrik.

-¿Y ustedes, Robb, Jon? -preguntó mirando a sus hijos.

Ambos asintieron.

-Mi hermana Lysa cree que los Lannister asesinaron a su esposo, Lord Arryn, la Mano del Rey -continuó Catelyn- Robb y yo hemos caído en la cuenta de que Jaime Lannister no participó en la cacería el día de la caída de Bran. Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, en el castillo -Se hizo un silencio de muerte en la habitación- No creo que Bran se cayera de aquella torre.

La conmoción se reflejó en los rostros de Luwin y Cassel.

-La sola idea es monstruosa, mi señora -dijo Rodrik Cassel- Hasta el Matarreyes tendría escrúpulos a la hora de asesinar a un niño inocente.

-¿Lo crees? -dijo TheonGreyjoy-Su padre, Lord Tywyn mandó a ejecutar a los hijos de Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaenys y Aegon, que apenas eran bebés. Si eso hizo el padre, ¿no podrá el hijo?

-Bran no se había resbalado jamás -señaló Jon- Conocía hasta la última piedra de Invernalia.

-Si lo que trata de decir es totalmente cierto, mi señora, puede que Invernalia necesite pronto de todas sus espadas- dijo Ser Rodrik

-Si llega la ocasión, señora -dijo Theon con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma-, recordad que mi Casa está en deuda con la vuestra.

-Lo único que tenemos son conjeturas -Catelyn dijo, calmándolos, aunque era obvio que estaban en lo cierto- Estamos hablando de acusar al amado hermano de la reina. A ella no le va a hacer gracia. En caso de que hagamos publicas nuestras intenciones, no se sorprendan si la reina decide responder con fuego. Necesitamos estar preparados.

Todos los hombres concentraron su mirada en ella, como si esperasen que la mujer continuase. Las palabras de Lady Stark daban vueltas por la mente de todos.

La guerra parecía inevitable, si hacían algo al respecto. Si intentaban tomar justicia o pedir que el agravio se cumpliera, habría definitivamente una guerra abierta en todo Poniente. Una guerra que haría sangrar los Siete Reinos.

El Norte era grande, y fácilmente podrían reunir unos setenta mil hombres para la batalla. Sabía bastante bien que su padre, Lord Hoster Tully podría reunir a todos sus abanderados también.

Podrían contar con unos ciento treinta mil hombres, más o menos.

Pero aún así, había que contar que solo eran dos reinos contra los otros cinco.

En caso de armarse una guerra, las Islas de Hierro aprovecharían el descontrol y se proclamarían como un reino independiente (Balon Greyjoy ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué no volver a hacerlo?) mientras que Dorne observaría tranquilamente esperando un bando ganador. Los Tyrell tomarían partido de los Lanister, seguramente. Le hubiese gustado pensar que los Arryn apoyarían al Norte, pero no sabía la opinión de Lysa.

La posición de los Baratheon, la posición del Rey Robert, en el juego todavía no estaba clara para Catelyn en ese momento. Ella no era tonta, para nada. Sabía que Robert solo era una pieza decorativa, una pantalla, mientras alguien más controlaba el Reino.

Robert era un peón que podía ser intercambiado en algún momento por alguien más manejable.

Catelyn sabía que precipitarse no era una jodida opción.

Cualquier fallo, cualquier intento, podría significar un peligro para Ned y sus dos hijas. Si se armaba una guerra antes de que Ned y las niñas pudiesen salir, habría tres rehenes para sobornar al Norte. Habia sido muy estúpida al dejar que Sansa y Arya fuesen a Desembarco.

Cualquier señora sureña en una situación así hubiera decidido ir a investigar al Sur, y armar una oronda estupidez.

Pero Catelyn era un asunto aparte.

Era algo peligroso y con muchos imprevistos. Además, estaba el hecho de que cualquiera podía filtrar información falsa para que ella cayese en algún juego.

Cualquier cosa era posible en el Sur.

En el Norte se mantenían aparte, encerrados en sus tradiciones, pero en el Sur se jugaba al Juego. Y el Juego era peligro, Catelyn lo sabía muy bien.

Tendría que jugar al Juego, pero de manera que no saltase a la vista para que no se armase la gota gorda.

-Luwin -el mencionado la miró- traedme papel y tintero.

El Maestre asintió.

-¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? -Jon la miró, inquisitivo.

Catelyn le miró.

-Necesito escribir un par de cartas -dijo ella- hay que prepararnos. Y, Luwin una cosa más.

-¿Qué sucede, mi señora?

-Quiero que mandes una carta a todos los señores del Norte para que vean al Lord Stark nominal. Se acerca el invierno.

-Se acerca el invierno, -dijeron lúgubres Robb y Jon.

* * *

**Pentos.**

Cuatro días antes de la boda, Khal Drogo convocó a todo su khalasar para que lo acompañara, y acudieron los cuarenta mil guerreros dothrakis junto con innumerables mujeres, niños y esclavos. Acamparon tras los muros de la ciudad con sus vastos rebaños, erigieron palacios de hierba trenzada, devoraron todo lo que encontraron y día a día hicieron crecer el nerviosismo entre los habitantes de Pentos.

Daenerys y Viserys, por su parte, se quedaron a vivir en la mansión del dothraki hasta que llegara el día del cumplimiento de la boda. Viserys se la pasaba berreando por los rincones, quejándose de la lentitud del tiempo, pero Daenerys aprovechó bastante bien el tiempo.

Había recorrido la mansión hasta conocerla de cabo a rabo, y terminó por descubrir la gran biblioteca del Khal.

Al parecer los dothrakis eran guerreros amantes de la violencia pero no eran tan ignorantes como se creía. Eran personas instruidas en la guerra y en las miles de estrategias posibles para derrotar a sus enemigos; ahí encontró las leyes y costumbres dothrakis así como perfeccionó un poco su habla en aquella lengua tan distinta a la suya.

También había encontrado libros acerca de la historia de Poniente y las casas de dicho continente, que no tardó en devorarse con bastante interés.

Ya para la noche antes de su boda, Daenerys estaba bastante versada en la cultura dothraki y en la de Poniente, por lo que dedicó sus últimas horas de soltera a descansar.

-Mis colegas magísteres han doblado la guardia en la ciudad –les comentaba Illyrio sobre los dothrakis durante la cena de aquella noche.

-Más vale que casemos pronto a la princesa Daenerys, antes de que la mitad de las riquezas de Pentos vayan a parar a los bolsillos de mercenarios y malhechores –bromeó Ser Jorah Mormont.

El exiliado había ofrecido su espada a Viserys el mismo día que fueron a la mansión del Khal. Su hermano la había aceptado de buena gana, por lo que Daenerys entendió que era un imbécil total.

Los Mormont, casa norteña, se habían opuesto al gobierno de los Targaryen durante la ultima guerra, colaborando activamente al gobierno de Robert Baratheon. Si lo habían exiliado, no fue por intentar ayudar a la Casa Real sino por ventas de esclavos.

No tenía lealtad hacia nadie y estaría dispuesto a traicionarlos a cambio de volver a Poniente.

El magíster dejó escapar una risita a través de la barba, pero Viserys ni siquiera sonrió.

-Por mí como si se la quiere llevar mañana –dijo, mirando a Daenerys, que le observó con ceja alzada- Mientras pague lo acordado, claro.

-Ya os lo he dicho mil veces, está todo arreglado –dijo Illyrio haciendo un gesto lánguido con la mano-Confiad en mí. Si el khal os ha prometido una corona, la tendréis.

-Sí, pero ¿cuándo?

-Cuando el khal lo diga –replicó Illyrio—. Primero se llevará a la chica, y una vez estén casados tendrá que ir con todo su cortejo por las llanuras para presentarla al doshkhaleen en Vaes Dothrak. Después de eso quizá llegue vuestro turno. Si los presagios son favorables a la guerra.

-Me meo en los presagios de los dothrakis –Viserys se moría de impaciencia- El Usurpador ocupa el trono de mi padre. ¿Hasta cuándo habré de esperar?

-Lleváis la mayor parte de vuestra vida esperando, oh, gran rey –contestó Illyrio encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué importan unos meses más, unos años más?

-Os aconsejo que tengáis paciencia, Alteza –dijo Ser Jorah con un gesto de asentimiento- Los dothrakis cumplen siempre su palabra, pero hacen las cosas cuando lo consideran oportuno. Un inferior puede suplicar un favor al khal, pero nadie puede imponerle nada.

-Cuidado con esa lengua, Mormont, si no quieres quedarte sin ella –Viserys estaba furioso- No soy inferior a nadie, soy el legítimo Señor de los Siete Reinos. El dragón no suplica.

-No eres el señor de nada todavía, querido hermano –respondió Daenerys, dando lugar a un intenso silencio.

Viserys la miró con odio, Mormont y Mopatis con tensa sorpresa. Los tres entendían que Daenerys era una niña cobarde y miedosa que no debía tener control sobre sí misma, así que solían dejarla al margen.

Daenerys había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio con el Khal Drogo por sus propias razones, y era hora de empezar con ello.

-Yo soy el rey de los…

-No eres nada, Viserys Targaryen –replicó ella, viéndolo tranquilamente- No tienes ejercito ni nadie quien te apoye en realidad. Poniente está al otro lado del mar, y nosotros estamos bastante lejos. ¿Crees que simplemente porque digas que eres un dragón, identificándote con un simple blasón de una casa, ya te da el derecho de hablar mierda? ¿Tienes a un ejército que corrobore tus palabras, que le dé sentido? ¿Dónde está?

Viserys se le deformó aún más el rostro en ira, pero ella notó que Mormont la veía con interés extraño.

-Más vale que te calles o voy a enseñarte la ira del dragón…

-Y el dragón quedará estéril porque voy a cortarle sus bolas y a tirarlas a los cerdos –ella le sonrió- Visto en pocas palabras, solo eres un niño cobarde. Aun así tienes la oportunidad de conseguir cuarenta mil hombres más a tu ejercito ¿y lo vas a desperdiciar quejándote?

Un silencio hondo tomó posesión de la mesa por unos segundos. Todos parecían pensar las palabras de la joven Targaryen.

El silencio fue roto por Viserys:

-¿De qué lado estas?

Ella le sonrió, llevándose una copa de vino a los labios.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy del lado de nuestra querida familia.

* * *

**Altojardín.**

**Tres semanas despues**

Olenna Tyrell terminó de leer la carta, con gesto serio.

La verdad es que aquellas palabras escritas en dicha carta le sorprendían. Fue una gran sorpresa para la mujer cuando el maestre de la casa le entregó vino con un pergamino con el sello de la casa Stark.

Los norteños eran bastante alejados del Sur, tanto en creencias como en política. Era cierto que Lord Eddard de Invernalia y el Lord Tyrell nunca tuvieron relación alguna, pero si algo sabía Lady Olenna es que las grandes casas debían llevar relaciones cordiales.

Por eso, una carta como esa enviada justamente a ella le interesaba. ¿Cómo incluso sabían los lores Stark que ella era la verdadera líder dentro de la Casa Tyrell? Era cierto que todo el mundo pensaba en esa idea, pero todas las cartas iban a su hijo. Su hijo era la pantalla, y ella era la líder.

Su nieto, Willas, estaba frente a ella, observando cada reacción en el rostro de su abuela.

Willas no era un luchador por culpa de la lesión que tenía en su pierna que lo hacía sufrir de cojera, pero era un estratega más que decente gracias al entrenamiento de su amada abuela.

Y ahora mismo, su mente daba vueltas evaluando la situación frente a él.

La carta de Lady Catelyn Stark les había dejado demasiado intrigados.

El Norte era un amplio terreno, el más grande de Poniente. Todos los demás reinos podían caber en el Norte.

Era gigantesco y muy especial en minerales así como un monton de riquezas naturales, además de que era muy difícil intentar invadir al Norte tanto por vía terrestre como por vía marítima. Otro detalle es que durante los últimos quince años, el Norte había crecido a un ritmo exponencial.

Habían construido ciudades en lugares baldíos, así como gigantescos almacenes de cultivos para no pasar frío durante los inviernos, y estaban construyendo fortalezas de defensas por todo el territorio.

No obstante, sufrían del pequeño problema de que sus cultivos tardaban mucho y necesitaban viveres. Se las habían apañado bien durante ese tiempo, pero no podían vivir toda su vida sin alimentos.

Sin contar que los Tyrell estaban sufriendo una pequeña crisis económica y si la osa se agravaba tendrían que acudir a los Lanister.

El plan de su padre para resolver sus problemas era casar a Margaery y a Allarya con Joffrey y Tommen Baratheon.

Un plan que él no pensaba que era una buena idea. Aunque fue una buena suerte, o mala, el descubrir que Joffrey se casaría con Lady Sansa Stark.

Y justo ahora que los Tyrell estaban a punto de recurrir a los Lanister, aparecía una carta de Lady Catelyn.

Una carta en la que les daba la idea de un comercio futuro entre ambos, algo que podría ser bueno para ambos. Y para sentar aquello, sería comprometer al heredero de Invernalia con Margaery.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, abuela. Nos conviene aceptarla.

-No obstante, quizás tu Padre no lo apruebe -dijo Olenna frunciendo el ceño.

Willas también frunció el ceño.

Ah, su estúpido e ignorante padre. ¿Cómo alguien tan tonto podía gobernar Altojardín? Sino fuese por Lady Olenna, hace mucho que Altojardín hubiese caído en el estrepito y sus señores vasallos hubiesen hecho un golpe de estado.

-Nuestra Casa terminará por irse a la mierda si denegamos tal oferta, Mace debe dejar su estupidez. Los Stark son una de las casas más fuertes y antiguas. Además de que dicho acuerdo nos dejaría grandes beneficios, a ambas partes. Pero también pueden vernos como un objetivo a ser ignorado si tu padre deja pasar esta oferta. Y peor será si les ofende. El Norte nunca olvida

Los Stark podían ser honorables, pero también eran una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta. Y la idea le aterraba bastante.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –

Lady Olenna suspiró.

-Margaery podrá adaptarse bastante bien al Norte.

Margaery era una mujer inteligente y de gran astucia política, pese a tener quince años de edad.

Su sonrisa era afable y tímida pero pesar de sus aires inocentes, Margaery era una joven perspicaz y con una gran habilidad. Una mujer como ella podría ir bastante bien al Norte y destacarse, y estaba segura de que sería una gran señora. Si el hijo de Lady Stark era fuerte, Margaery lo respetaría y seguramente serían felices… y si era débil, entonces el joven Robb se convertiría en una especie de Mace Tyrell y ella en una segunda Lady Olenna.

Ambas ideas eran buenas.

-Yo me encargaré- dijo la mujer, levantándose de su asiento- Voy a responder la carta de Lady Stark. Y si eres amable, mi querido Willas, ve y avisa a Margaery. Creo que nuestra rosa va a interesarse mucho.

El joven le sonrió antes de irse, moviéndose con su silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación. Definitivamente aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

**Islas del Hierro.**

Balon observó a su hija, con la mirada seria. Estaban de pie en la sala de reuniones, al lado de ambos estaban Victarion y Aeron.

-¿Estas seguro, padre?

Asha realmente creía que aquello debía ser una broma. Una jodida broma a decir verdad. Los Norteños habían dado una paliza a los hombres de hierro unos años atrás, cuando Balon se proclamó rey.

Sabía que su padre estaba molesto con Eddard Stark y Robert Baratheon, muy molesto. Así que esperaba que su padre esperase el momento digno para una revancha.

Pero en vez de eso, su padre tenía un pergamino en manos.

-El Kraken es el amo en los mares y océanos, nuestra fortaleza es el mar, en este somos indomables pero cuando tocamos tierra, al igual que el Kraken cuando queda atrapado en las playas su gran cuerpo lo aplasta, no tiene huesos. No tenemos un ejército, y ya vivimos esto una vez. En caso de guerra, todos los reinos vendrán. Se puede cazar a un Kraken. Solo se necesitan suficientes naves para ello, todas las flotas de los siete reinos superaran a la nuestra y con el primer soldado que pise nuestras playas, seremos derrotados –Habló Aeron.

Balon gruñó por lo bajo, apretando sus dientes en silencio.

-Pensaba que íbamos a esperar el momento oportuno para vovler a ser independientes…

-Pensabamos eso también, pero a veces un gobernante debe tomar decisiones molestas –gruñó Lord Greyjoy.

Asha frunció el ceño.

Si bien era considerada, y se consideraba a sí misma, como la sucesora de su padre, sabía muy bien que era Theon (el hermano que hace años no veía) que heredaría el cargo. Aún así estaba molesta.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se tuviera que casar por una alianza, como si fuera una mujer continental.

Ella era una Greyjoy, su orgullo y su dignidad le impedían ser vendida como una yegua y el solo hecho de ver a su padre de acuerdo le hacía enojarse aún más.

¿Cómo su padre, su buen aguerrido padre, iba a hacerle caso a una carta con el sello de la Casa Stark?

-Yo digo que ataquemos el Norte cuando sea el momento, hemos sido sus enemigos por generaciones, incluso antes de la conquista.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en el norte, sobrina? -Victarion habló con voz fuerte, clara y autoritaria tanto que Asha se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de su arrebato.

-No -admitió.

-No, no has estado, el norte es el reino más grande de todos. Es complicado pelear contra el norte. Conquistar sus costas es fácil el problema será mantenerlas, no hay oro, plata o riqueza alguna en ellas, pero si encontraremos lanzas, hachas y espadas afiladas para cortarnos la garganta.

-No he olvidado que Eddard Stark luchó por Baratheon, no he olvidado a mis hijos, tus hermanos, Asha, pero si alguien me pregunta que si prefiero hacer un trato con el Norte donde la única sangre que debemos derramar es la de tu virginidad yo diré que aceptemos.

-Me niego.

Victarion colocó una mano en el hombro de Asha.

-Asha, querida sobrina, los hombres de Hierro han intentado gobernar el Norte desde la época de los héroes. A través de ti, los Greyjoy dominarán a los norteños.

Asha observó a su padre. Balon Greyjoy estaba callado, taciturno, con la mirada fija en ella. Notó que el hombre parecía cavilar algo. Algo muy interesante a ojos de Asha.

De repente una idea cruzó la cabeza de ella.

El Norte era un territorio antiguo. Muy antiguo. Y gobernado por los Stark desde largos siglos. El Norte era el ''país'' más grande de lo siete reinos. Y uno de los mayores sitios de crecimiento.

A eso se debía el hecho de que la corona imponía pesados tributos al Norte y según se escuchaba, el Norte se encontraba un tanto disconforme. Un par de años más podrían significar el hecho de que el Norte se rebelase, si es que Ned no estaba en el poder, y se proclamase un territorio independiente.

Si Asha estaba casada con un Stark… aunque el Stark no sería de Invernalia.

-¿Por qué el hermano legitimizado? Podías exigir al heredero de Invernalia- quiso sin saber.

Balon alzó una ceja.

-Lady Stark –dijo el hombre, aunque en su tono no le agradaba el hecho de aceptar un trato de una mujer (aunque tenía que admitir que Lady Catelyn era famosa no por pelear, sino por ser buena estratega a tal punto de que fue la que ideó la estrategia para vencer a los krakens)- Nos ofreció un trato muy interesante. Foso Cailin y Costapedragosa.

Asha abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Costapedragosa?

-La Casa Tallhart tiene tres años que se extinguieron. Lord Tallhart murió sin hijos, excepto su hija Eddara, de catorce años. Es la actual Señora de Costapedragosa, y está dispuesta a casarse con Theon.

Costapedragosa y Foso Cailin.

Ambos eran dos puntos estratégicos. Si aquellos sitios formaban a estar relacionados con la casa Greyjoy, aun si no eran los gobernadores supremos del Norte, ambos podrían permitir la entrada de hombres del hierro a grandes flujos.

Y de esa manera, si las cosas se ponían tensas, en cualquier momento podrían crear un puente entre las Islas del Hierro y el continente.

Aquella idea le divirtió.

-¿Cuándo parto?

Balon le sonrió.

-En unas horas. Quiero que visites al Norte y tomes nota de cada cosa que sea a nuestro favor.

Ella asintió, antes de marcharse de la sala de juntas. Debía prepararse para su viaje. No podía esperar a conocer a su entrada al Norte. Ademas de ver el rostro de su hermano mayor que, según ella, les había ayudado a dar aquel golpe futuro a sus enemigos.

Poco sabía ella lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**Se que el capitulo puede parecer un poco desconcertante, con escenas y el tiempo dando largos saltos pero les aseguro que fue intencional. **

**He tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo puesto que ha habido demasiadas ideas que he tenido que eliminar y otras que dejar para el siguiente capitulo, que será mas explicativo. Así mismo se va a explicar lo que pasó unas semanas antes de que los Greyjoy y los Tyrell recibieran las cartas de Lady Catelyn.**

**Así mismo vamos a tocar el punto de vista de Ned y Sansa, que va a estar muy cambiada, y el de otro personaje que nos gusta a todos.**

**¿Qué opinan del compromiso futuro de Robb y Margaery? ¿Y el de Jon y Asha? ¿Cómo Catelyn planea descubrir la maraña política? Porque a diferencia del canon, ella no va a armar las tonterías que hizo.**

**¿Los planes de Daenerys?**

**¿Qué opinan de Theon?**

**Por cierto, ¿Qué pareja debería estar con Sansa? **

**-Domeric Bolton**

**-Stannis Baratheon**

**-Harrold Hardyng**

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo, prometiendo que el siguiente capitulo tendrá más de diez mil palabras uvu.**

**Hasta la vista, AndyRiddleMalfoy se despide de ustedes**


End file.
